Love is a Battlefield
by Eureka234
Summary: It's been 3 months since the Tamers destroyed the D-Reaper from the Digital World. Takato realizes there are some loose ends that need tying up. Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! Rating updated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Letterbomb

Dear Jeri,

I don't know if you remember that time on the train when I brought you back to your Dad's house. You weren't acting yourself and after the events of the chaos I am starting to think maybe you weren't there to begin with. I ended up crying in front of you from something I was talking to you about.

If you don't know what I'm talking about please come find me this lunchtime

- Takato

* * *

><p>"Well done, Takato" Henry congratulated me as I slipped the folded note into her locker "She has no choice but to respond now"<p>

"But I don't get why I'm so nervous" I noted, "It's been almost 3 months and I said all I needed to say"

"Maybe because you got so emotional?" Henry suggested

"Yeah, probably" I sighed, "I dunno Guilmon. Have you ever liked a Digimon?"

"Liked?" Guilmon questioned, "What does that mean?"

"URG!" I groaned, hitting his face with his palm "It's like, um… I don't know how to explain"

I didn't want to fathom the idea of a digimon liking each other. Oh man, I would never be able to sleep if that happened!

It was the longest wait watching the big clock hand move to 12pm, and Jeri reach her locker. I spied on her through the crowd, Terrimon and Henry behind me.

"Do you think she'll see it?" I asked worried

"Don't be stupid Takato, she has to!" Henry said

"Momentai, she's pretty dumb, maybe she'll mistake it for a drawing or something" Terrimon said. Henry hit him.

"Be quiet, would you?"

I watched as Jeri put some books away, smiled at something on the locker wall, and pick up the note confused. I gulped. Her eyes squinted as she read it through, once, twice, three times. She thought it through, then her face turned red.

But why? I had no idea. Her friends noticed, and I saw as she hid it from Miki, by stuffing it in her pocket.

"Takato, you might want to move" Terriermon poked me

"Ah, why?"

Terriermon pointed

"She's coming your way"

So she was, pacing like a lion. I turned red.

"Oh god, you think she saw me? Oh no, what do I do?"

"Chill and momentai" Terriermon whispered, and he jumped away, Henry in front of him.

"Takato, I didn't think I'd see you so soon!" Jeri exclaimed

"Soooo Jeri" I murmured, grinning sheepishly "Nice weather today, huh?"  
>"Oh, yes, I don't usually think about the weather" Jeri smiled "But I wanted to talk about your note, Takato, so this is perfect. We can go outside. Come with me"<p>

* * *

><p>We sat down on the seats outside, far away from the handball courts and our other friends. Henry and Terriermon were eating on a bench close by, maybe making sure I didn't lose my head. Guilmon was playing soccor with Callamon on a field a yard away, and Jeri sat opposite me, her eyes twinkling, as though she knew something.<p>

"So, what's up?" I asked, grinning. Jeri sighed.

"Takato, I don't remember what you said, but I hope it wasn't something mean. Like how I was stupid and pathetic the whole time and how I needed to be stronger, because I already know that, Takato, I promise I do"

I blinked at her.

"After Leomon died I didn't mean to become so sorry for myself, I swear it. I was just doing my best, please don't judge me like the others did!"

"Jeri, I don't want to personally attack you"

Oh god, now I'm going to sound like the biggest idiot. Why didn't I just say everything in the letter? Now I've made her worry. Think, Takato, think!

"It was the opposite" I blubbered, feeling my temperature rise. Suddenly my hands seemed a lot more present than normal "I'm sorry about everything that happened back then. You were so sad and you didn't deserve it. If I was a better tamer I could have stopped Beelzeamon, I could have stopped the whole thing, and you wouldn't have been vulnerable to the chaos at all. And I felt bad you couldn't talk to me, I missed you and a friend, and also…" I blushed "I really just used that as a way to say I really really really like you. As more than a friend. And that probably sounds dumb because it'll be a million years before you ever like me, right?"  
>I laughed, maniacally, a defence mechanism long drilled into my brain. It was horrible; it made me feel like a crazy person. After some deliberate deep breathing, I looked up. Her puppy dog stare made my face burn. I wanted to reach out and hug her, to take all that pain and confusion away, and to protect myself, to protect my sensitive, wussy boy self. Jeri frowned, and the words I so dreaded to hear, exited from her mouth.<p>

"I don't know, Takato. I'm sorry, I really am"

"Huh?"  
>"You've been so nice to me all year, you're not a bad guy Takato, I can think of a hundred other boys worse than you, it's just I'm not sure it'll be a good idea for us to be like that. I mean Miki and one of her friends hooked up once, and it ended really badly!"<p>

"Jeri, we're not going to end like that, we won't end at all, we won't"  
>"Yes, we will Takato! Look what I've done to everyone already! Look what my lack of listening as a friend has done to you! I won't allow it"<p>

And Jeri whacked her head against the table.

"I shouldn't be so mean, I should be better than this, Takato, and I know you don't want me. Who would? I'm pathetic and stupid"  
>"No, that's not true, Jeri. You're everything but"<p>

She was becoming self-pitying again, so unlike Jeri I knew. What was I supposed to do? Cry with her?

Jeri looked at me, and that proved that looks could kill, kill you on the inside. Tears tumbled down her flushed face and I felt more powerless than I had in my life, even despite Digimon battles when I was rookie versus mega. A thousand things rushed through my head, hundreds of explanations: happy, sad, angry, loving, understanding, but in the end, I settled on this: my true feelings.

"Okay then Jeri, if that's what you feel is best, I won't stop you. But I want you to know you're missing out, because I do really like you and I will try my best to make everything work. I will be a great boyfriend! I will go to my Mum for advice if that's what it takes. Please, just believe in me, believe in yourself, and I hope I can still talk to you as a friend. I'd give you a hug if I was terrified out of my mind right now. Goodbye Jeri'

* * *

><p>"Hey Takato, it's dinner time!"<br>"Yes, Mum"  
>I didn't care that I was stomping on the ground, and that my dad would soon tell me off for doing so. I felt heaviness in my chest that couldn't be distracted away from. It was so stupid.<p>

"Eat your soup, dear, before it gets cold"

Soup. Perfect. Just what we had yesterday, with day old bread- gotta love it. I sat down, staring at my spoon and Guilmon bread. I didn't want to eat it.

"Takato, is something wrong?" Dad asked, picking at his soup "You don't look… normal"

"Oh yeah, perfectly normal" I answered sarcastically "What isn't normal about a whiny kid? Oh fine. The girl I've liked all through primary school rejected me today. Jeri. Happy now?"

"Oh, bummer" Dad answered "That's a toughie. What was her reason?"  
>"She doesn't want to ruin our friendship. Original, right?"<p>

"Hmmm!"

My dad seemed as clueless as I was. My mum gave Dad a look.

"All you can do is hope Jeri sorts out her fears in her own time. If its meant to happen, she'll come through with it." Mum explained "I know its hard, and if you need any help, come to us, ok?"

I considered it, but later Dad came in to my bedroom with a dartboard with Jeri's face on it, and I knew this was the sort of thing I had to sort out myself.


	2. Chapter 2: Give a Little Faith

**NOTES: I don't own Digimon Tamers or its characters. Also, sorry guys for the formatting errors and spelling mistakes in the first chapter. Anyway hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Mum, can I come in?" Takato asked. Mum hesitated.<p>

"Yes, dear"

I entered the cemetery, okay joking, it was a parents room, but parents rooms are creepy, right?

"What do you want, Takato? Although it is nice to see you out of your room for a change"

"Can you tell Dad to take this back?" I handed her the dartboard "I didn't want it and it doesn't help me"

"Sure, honey. Anything else you want to say? I'm sure your father had his best intentions in mind"

I hesitated for a second. What did my mum know about what a guy is going through? I figured she may be a little smarter than my dad. I gathered my courage.

"I just wish Jeri would give me a chance at least. She knows all about giving people a chance, that's what Jeri does, ya know? Mum, she's been my friend for the longest time, and it just hurts to see her so hurt, I guess. Am I making any sense?"

"Yes, honey" Mum powdered some mysterious make up on her face "Well, maybe she's afraid of how much she likes you, Takato. It sounds like it to me" Mum sipped her tea "But I'm not Jeri so I can't tell you. Maybe send her an anonymous gift, something to believe in love and herself. Something nice. You're a good boy. You'll know what to do"

"Wow, thanks Mum", who would have thought parents gave good advice? "I'll see you in the morning."

I stepped back out again, feeling slightly more optimistic about my potential future as a parent, or the evolution of parents in general.  
>"Bye honey"<p>

* * *

><p>"Dude, what are you saying?" Kazu spat in my face "You want to woo a girl? Takato, I already spent all this weeks allowance"<p>

"It's not the money guys" I assured them. Our little cubby house had gotten boring the past few days "I just want to know what kind of gift Jeri would like. Something that would remind her that us guys aren't all idiots"

"But Takato, we are idiots" Kazu said, nodding proudly. Kenta nodded.

"My little sister likes Barbie dolls, but there is an age difference"

"I dunno. I thought flowers and stuff but that seems pretty lame" I said, scratching my head "I could buy her another puppet but I don't know what she'd like"

"Well, she likes Guilmon, maybe give him away to her, like you need him anyway"  
>"No freaking way!"<br>But after I saw Guilmon stole my lunch, I thought it was time for something along those lines.

* * *

><p>"Guilmon!" I called, throwing my bag down in his park hide out "How would you like a new friend?"<p>

"A new friend?" Guilmon ran up to me, excited "What kind of friend?"  
>"Like another version of Guilmon, GirlGuilmon or something. Flowerguilmon, Petalguilmon, something nice like that. Would you like a lady friend, Guilmon?"<br>"I don't know if I like girls" Guilmon said thoughtfully "another Guilmon, hmm, if she's like a bad digimon I don't want to be friends with her!"

"Ahhah, no, she won't be bad, Guilmon. A good digimon, like Patomon versus Gatomon, different but similar enough to be buddies. What do you say?"

"Sure, Takato, sure!"

"Yes, that's great, Guilmon!" I ran off "Or if you wanted a boy Guilmon that's ok too, but I don't know how I could tell you apart!"

* * *

><p>I sat down in the corner of the quad, watching Jeri chat amaiably among Miki and her friends. Jeri would like a Digimon for a gift, right? Right? Only one way to find out. I drew the first few lines, comparing my old sketches of Guilmon, but erasing them and editing them.<p>

Her name will be LilyGuilmon, no, Petalguilmon...yes, I like PetalGuilmon, it sounds like MetalGuilmon but girlier, maybe Petal can be a nickname, and she will be pink. Hot pink? No, baby pink, and slightly smaller, with a flower on her tummy instead of a hazard sign. No that's lame, erm, diamonds still work cool. Maybe she can be more slimly built, with little angel wings on her back. Yeah, that'll be cute, and she can have more spikes down her back. Her attacks can be similar to guilmon, just different colour, and they can be more speed orientated like Renamon. Cool. No, she can be a veloceraptor Digimon, with a spike on its foot both sides. Perfect! Cute and cool, the ultimate combination. I wonder what Jeri would look biomerged with Petalguilmon… no, don't think about that Takato!

"What's the funny look on your face, huh?" Terriermon butt in, jumping to see the picture. I pulled it away.

"Leave it alone it's a new project of mine"  
>"What is it?"<br>"A digimon, what else?" I blushed, hiding it away so Jeri couldn't overhear "Just don't tell anyone it's a surprise for one of my friends"

"oooh, are you making a digimon for Jeri?"  
>"How did you know that!"<p>

"Well, you stink at keeping secrets so momentai, I'll leave you finish your work. Heeennrry!"

And Terriermon ran off, giggling like a maniac.  
>I took out my colouring pencils and began to colour her in. So what if Renamon says no Digimon have gender? Of course they did, they had a female dominated form. I smiled, as the light colour of baby pink began to fill the outline of velocoraptor PetalGuilmon.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rika" Jeri knocked on her friend's door "Please let me in. I want to talk to you"<p>

"Huh? Oh, sure Jeri" Rika opened the door "How did you find my house?"

"Oh, you know, through friends" Jeri blushed, as Rika let her inside. The TV was on and the smell of simmering miso soup could be heard. Jeri smiled.

"I like your house. It's really nice."  
>"Thanks"<p>

Rika lead Jeri to a seat near her coffee table, where they sat down on cushions.

"So, what's the problem? Did you need help with something?"

"Actually, yes" Jeri tried to get comfortable "Rika, yesterday Takato told me he liked me, but I'm not sure I said the right thing back. Have you ever done something like that before?"

"Oh, I see. Well, what did you say?"

"That I didn't want to wreck our friendship so we shouldn't be together like that"

"Hmm, well truth be told, Jeri, I'm not sure I'm the best person to tell you" Rika looked away "My boy experience is nil"

"Oh, but haven't you ever liked anyone? What would you want them to say if you said you liked them?"

Rika pondered, deep in thought "I see. Well…" she blushed, obviously resurfacing an old memory "What I would probably do is close my eyes and forget about everything that everyone else has said. I would ask myself 'What do I want to do, if I could do anything?"

"Okay"

Jeri closed her eyes and pondered, while Rika looked sadly at her knees, as she realized the answer to her own questions.

"OOOh, you have a friend over Rika! How exciting! Are you meditating? Oh, I should probably keep my voice down then, shouldn't I?"

"Mum!" Rika said exasperated.

* * *

><p>I walked down the street, about to turn the corner into my bakery, when I stopped dead. What if a Digimon wasn't enough? What if Jeri wanted more gifts, needed more encouragement? I backtracked, and turned in the direction of the shopping mall. I needed something to show Jeri she can trust guys. Well, it was herself she had to restore her trust in, and in me. I could offer to play the card game? We don't even have to fight if we don't want to. I can make PetalGuilmon's attacks more focused on defense and making its opponent not want to fight, yeah, that sounds like Jeri. Petalguilmon may make Jeri forget about Leomon after a while, it would give her something else to focus on. And I could buy her a puppet, flowers and bake her bread. Who cares if she didn't like it? She could feed it to her Digimon if she'd liked.<p>

* * *

><p>It was only when I finished shopping and emptied my pockets latter on to my desk did I realize my wallet wasn't the only thing weighing my pants down. The phone ringed in my ear with Henry's voice, but I wasn't listening.<p>

PetalGuilmon's notes had vanished. Instead there was a white and baby pink digivice, with an egg pulsing inside. Another Digimon would soon be on its way!

"Hey, Takato, Takato, you're not answering, hello? What did you buy Jeri?" Henry asked, the phone to my ear. I grimaced, coming back to reality.

"Well, first off, I'm pretty sure I just invented the best present ever"

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Ruled by Secrecy

**Notes: ^_^ Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I saw fire, lots and lots of fire, and passionate couples in the park. Was Impmon raiding the place again? No. I squinted, and guarding myself with my arms, caught the glimpse of Guilmon! What the hell?<p>

I awoke, sweat all over my face. What was that about? I looked at my Digivice, concerned. It looked fine. Maybe nothing was wrong.

I paced over to my desk, where the plastic bag holding Jeri's presents was laying. The flowers: white Gardenia's. But what if Jeri didn't like flowers? What if she didn't like Gardenia's either? The flower shop lady said they symbolized purity, refinement, secret love, and their special message written on the card was "You're lovely". That's what I really want to say to Jeri, so how could it be so wrong to embroid it in a pack of flowers?

I imagined the scene in my head.

"Hey Jeri, I know you don't think so, because you think you're really lame and all that, but I think you're lovely"

"Oh, thanks Takato" Jeri blushed "But you're weird"

"What kind of guy tells a girl she's lovely?" Miki laughed "What a stupid word!"

"Yeah, Takatomon! Don't you know anything?" Terriermon smiled. I shook it away. There was nothing wrong with saying something nice to someone! I blushed, feeling stupid. I turned the flowers over; they were beautiful and pure like Jeri, so simple but so cute. Tears formed in my eyes. How could she not like it?

I looked at the hand puppet. It was of a puppy dog- dogs represented guidance, trust and protection, didn't they? That sounded like something Jeri needed right now. Who am I to take any qualities away from her? But whom am I kidding? Symbolism means nothing if your present is lame. Maybe Jeri doesn't even like dogs; or worse maybe I should have made a dog digimon instead? Maybe she won't like Petalguilmon at all! PetalGuilmon, if she doesn't like you I don't know what to do with this Digivice. It must be for Jeri, or nothing would have worked. Maybe it belongs to a different classmate, like Miki, and then everyone will get the wrong idea! Oh god, how am I supposed to know?

I picked the digivice up in my hand, wanting to throw it at something. I put it close to my face.

"Digivice, I don't know if you can hear me, but most Digital things can so please don't not be the one thing not to listen to me" I took a deep breath "I really like Jeri okay, I got all these gifts for her, and if you're for someone else it's going to break my heart so please, I hope you became real to help me, and help Jeri. You're supposed to be smart, right? So if you are, please belong to Jeri. I'm begging you. Be good to her, and cherish her. Be the boyfriend or companion I know I never will be, because this is all just pointless. If you could give me any advice, tell me. I swear I won't hurt you or Jeri ever again."

Nothing happened. The egg just kept pulsing like it usually would. It didn't even beep or acknowledge me. Tears filled my eyes as a new feeling came over me, rage.

"I just want to understand, Jeri, Digivice, why won't you even help me!"

Shaking I placed it back down on the desk, face down, wiping my tears.

"I don't want to break you, I really don't"

* * *

><p>A group gathered far away, discussing matters, which were of little concern to me. For all I knew, they could be discussing how much of a failure I am, and how much they wanted to reinforce that.<p>

"Don't mind Takato, he's just acting all depressed again" Kazu said, hands around his head. Jeri peered worried at over at my direction, careful that I didn't see her.

"But do you know what's wrong?" Jeri asked, "Did he say anything to you?"

"Well he did say he was a buying a crudload of presents for you, I'll give you that"  
>"Presents!" Jeri gasped "For me? Really?"<p>

"Sure, he's Takato, he likes being mushy and stuff. He mentioned something about restoring your faith in humanity, if that makes any sense"

"Kazu, you weren't supposed to say anything!" Kenta scorned

Jeri was in la la land and did not care one bit. She smiled "Oh, that's so nice of Takato, I wonder what his present is"

"Dude, its not my fault Takato's depressed" Kazu said. Jeri frowned.

"Oh, but if he hasn't brought them to school maybe he changed his mind. You guys stay here. I'm going to talk to him"

Jeri walked away, turning to her puppet.

_I'll wait for Takato,_ she thought, _he'll come talk to me whenever he wants, but I do want to talk to him about what he said. Oh no, but what if he has decided he no longer wants to go out with me? Oh no, if I could do anything, I would still go talk to Takato. Be brave, Jeri! Be strong!_ Jeri froze in her tracks, before regaining momentum.

"Takato, are you okay?" Jeri asked me, sitting down beside me "You don't normally hang out in the corner of the quad"

"Oh, hi Jeri" I smiled, waving at her "I'm fine really, just enjoying the shade, the sun and thinking about how wonderful you are!"

Oh no, did I really say that? I did, didn't I? I felt my face burn as I tried to think of a cover up. Wait, why hadn't I come up with anything yet? I peered guiltily at Jeri's face. She was blushing too, speechless as well. I don't think either of us expected that. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"So, you know I have been mentioning the weather a lot lately…"

Jeri did nothing. She just stared at me. I looked here and there. It seems Henry, Kazu and the guys had tried to join me, but stopped midway in realization of what the conversation was. Jeri gulped.

"Takato, that's the nicest thing any boy has ever said to me. Thank you. I- I wish there was something I could say back that was equally as nice"

_You idiot say what you want to say!_ Jeri thought

I smiled "Well, you know, that weather's just great too, just thought I'd mention it again. Oh, and I was going to give you presents but was too nervous and chickened out. Stupid I know. Whats that? you don't want to talk to me anymore? Well, Jeri, I'm just going to start walking to another corner to sulk now. Thank you for your consideration. We talk another time, okay?"

I tried to run off but Jeri grabbed my collar.

"No! Stay where you are Takato! I have something to say"

"Yes?" I asked, feeling positively insane. I had lost it.

"I'm really, really sorry for everything I said. I was scared but I got help from Rika. She taught me how to think for myself, and I've decided I…"

Could she really be about to say what I think she is? Please

"I will go out with you Takato" Jeri said, blushing profusely, and I could swear there was a tear in her eye. The following was the most euphoric feeling I have ever… no, wait, it felt delayed.

"Are you sure about this, Jeri? This isn't just something you're just doing because you want to help me, is it?"

"No, Takato, no. I really do want to go out with you, and I want you to know that even if I do get scared I will try really hard not to be. I want to get to know you on other levels"

Well, this makes my presents kind of pointless, doesn't it? I wondered

"Wow, thank you. Really this is more than I could hope for. Thank you!"

I repeated myself, completely dumbstruck.

"You really are the best, Jeri"

Jeri smiled, her emotions a little overworked for one day. I wanted to give her a hug, but figured this was too big of a step for either of us right now. Instead I turned to the others. They were standing there anticipating the outcome. I filled my diaphragm with as much air as I could, and projected. "Guys! Jeri said she'd go out with me!"

There was cheering, relief filled cheers. Jeri smiled wider, Kazu nodded proudly, Kenta was blushing, Terriermon looked cheerful, and Henry was looking pensive, no wait, he smiled when I looked at him. I wonder what was up. I figured I'd find out later when school was over.

Ringing filled my ears. Had I really gone insane? Or was there too much noise around me? I looked down. My digivice was going haywire. Guilmon was on the lose. Frightened, I turned to Henry, and he nodded. I guess celebrating will have to wait.

"Sorry Jeri" I said hurriedly "I know we just sorted this out, and don't get me wrong, I am very proud of you, but a Digimon has come through and I need to know what is happening in case its something dangerous"

"Oh. Sure, Takato. You can do what you like"

But as I ran away from her, Henry and Terriermon by my side, I realized she was incredibly disappointed by the sudden change of decision.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Modify Uselessness

Rika jumped on her bicycle, something she hadn't done in a while. Wind gushed in her ears and eyes as she sped through the streets, following the faithful call of her Digivice. As always, Renamon followed close behind.

"Why would a Digimon be coming through now? I thought all this fighting evil stuff was over" Rika demanded

"Well Rika, there is a chance a Digimon got transported here by accident, and I get the sense that this one is very confused"

"What do you want to do then?" Rika asked, skidding through some traffic lights "Fight it?"

"I'm not sure" Renamon said, "I just hope its friendly"

* * *

><p>"So you reckon its Petalguilmon?" Henry asked, "Fair enough assumption I guess, but still, we have to keep our guard up. Where's the signal coming from?"<br>"Guilmon's hide out it looks like" I said, running as fast as my feet could take me "Oh god, I hope Rika doesn't get there before us and destroy her. Worse, I hope Guilmon doesn't eat her for dinner"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Takato!" Terriermon said, laughing from Henry's shoulder.

"How many times have I told you to be quiet?" Henry spat.

We stopped, now outside Guilmon's hiding place, only it was completely empty. Where had they gone?

"Guilmon?" I called, pacing down the tunnel "Please come out wherever you are"

I jumped. There was a screeching roar from between the trees and I figured it wasn't Guilmon.

"Jesus, Takato, ya think you could have specified what the Digimon sounds like?" Terriermon shouted

"Okay, shut up. Lets just find out where she is"

I followed the trees, Henry next to me. There were flashes of fire up ahead and the smell of smoke.

"Oh god, this looks bad" I said, crawling on my feet "They must be in there somewhere"

"There they are!" Henry pointed, mouth aghast "Takato, your new Digimon is there too. It doesn't look like they're fighting at all."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I taught her not to fight"

From opposite in another pile of bushes was Rika and Reenmon, who looked dumbstruck.

"What the hell, Takato? Did you breed Guilmon or something?"

"No, I swear!" I called, realizing how off guard Rika must be "Come over here, I'll explain"

By the end of it Rika was looking sad.

"But Takato, your gifts seem pointless now. Jeri got over her fears on her own, well, I kinda helped, but that's not the point"

"Jeez, don't make me feel worse" I groaned "What do we do now?"

"Well, I say we go out there and convince Guilmon to stop doing whatever he's doing. It really seems like they're playing a game, but I doubt its anything innocent" Henry suggested

"Let's do it!" I yelled, and we all ran out together. It was almost as though the park was having a natural bushfire; only the couples were completely oblivious to it. In fact, they were too busy making out.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Terriermon yelled, and he made gagging noises. Rika pulled her sunglasses on.

"Oh please, as if you've never seen that before. C'mon, Renamon!"

"As you wish" Renamon disappeared into the shadows. I turned to Henry.

"Henry this is dumb, I feel like they wouldn't listen to us even if we found them"

"There's only one way to find out!"

I put my goggles on too, and through the smoke I caught a glimpse of Guilmon's shadow and what looked like a smaller Guilmon with wings, flying above him.

"Pyrospeare! Pyrospeare!"

"Wisteria shower!" called another voice, its voice, Jeri's Digimon's voice: Petalguilmon.

Rika was one step ahead of me. She was looking at her Digivice.

"So Wisteria Shower induces a sense of playfulness in its enemy. What a lousy Digimon, you mean you didn't make it have any attacks?"

"Well, I'm sure it has them" I looked sheepishly at my feet "I specified a few things. It must be able to do something with its foot claws. Guilmon! Back down! Stop trying to hit PetalGuilmon!"

"Oh hello, Takato, don't mind us, PetalGuilmon is just playing with me"

"Really, Guilmon? It looks like it's trying to defend itself to me. Why do you keep trying to hit her?"

'Because it's fun, fun fun!" Guilmon danced. Henry facepalmed.

"Takato, its just like a shooting game. That's how Guilmon sees this. It must work depending on what the enemy sees as a fun thing to do at the time!"

"That's helpful. I don't know what to do. What card makes an attack stop affecting your Digimon?"

"At the very least we should get these stupid couples outta here before they get blown to smitherines" Henry called, and he turned to Terriermon.

"Go get them" he commanded.

"Ew, but Henry, they're eating each others faces" Terriermon complained

"Who cares what they're doing, just do it!" Henry yelled, and he joined his Digimon in collecting couples having fun. It looked like hard work, pulling and carrying. I looked up to the sky, as the Digimon Angel dodged the attacks at great speed. It looked so cute an innocent, like it would never want to hurt anyone.

"Okay, Petalguilmon! If you can hear me from up there! Stop trying to defend yourself, its not going to help you! You need to attack Guilmon"

I can't believe I'm saying this

"That's the only way this is going to stop!"

"You idiot Takato, don't you realize its not going to listen to you?" Rika asked "It's just a newly born Digimon I'm sure it doesn't have a clue what is going on, and we need to do something before it sees us as a threat and attacks us too!"

"Okay, well, I left the Digivice on my desk, if I can go get it and find Jeri maybe we'll find a way out of this"

If Jeri is meant to be its Tamer anyway, god it needed a Tamer right now.

"Or if you give me permission, Goggle head, I could attack it for you" Rika said "or attack Guilmon, either one"

"We need to calm them both down or this will be pointless, but you're too strong, and I don't know how you'll stop them without making Petalguilmon more scared" I explained

Rika sighed, "You're right. Well, go find Jeri and I'll try help Henry"

Rika ran across the field with Renamon and I ran in the opposite direction: back to my house.

* * *

><p>I scrambled at the contents on my desk, moving all the papers and gifts out of the way.<p>

Digivice, Digivice, Digivice, there it is! As I suspected, the egg had hatched, and there was a little pink arrow on the screen, showing me where she was. Now to find Jeri! I paused, what if this wasn't right? She won't like being awoken from her sleep to stop her Digimon from attacking everyone, it will certainly be night time by the time I get to her house by train. I picked up the flowers and puppet and placed them in my bag. A little bribery never hurt anyone, right?

* * *

><p>"Henry, look out!" Rika called, but it was too late. Henry's hair had caught a little of the blast and caught fire. He yelled.<p>

"Oh not again! I can't afford another haircut"

"Wisteria shower!"

"NOoooo!" Rika called, and she barricaded herself under the bench, but Henry and Terriermon caught the full blast. The blue wind dissipated and Henry collapsed onto the ground, laughing. Terriermon ran towards PetalGuilmon.

"You think you're so cool, you flying Guilmon, but I'm going to teach you a lesson! Bunny blast!"

More explosions and Wisteria showers came over the area. Renamon sighed.

"It's a shame that Digimon find fighting a lot of fun" she said "You're right Rika, Petalguilmon really needs to use a different attack"

"But I don't think it knows what else to do. It's acting off instinct" Rika frowned "Hey Renamon, we have to get Henry over here. At least that's stopped him from fighting"

"Of course"

Within a few milliseconds Henry was lying on the ground in front of Rika, only he was still laughing his head off.

"Henry, what the hell is so hilarious? Do you have a joke to tell?" Rika yelled. Henry laughed harder.

"You're always so serious, Rika, lighten up. I mean, we're all just going to die laughing ahaha"

"Oh my god this attack has turned Henry into a lame bimbo"

"It seems the attack is making Henry recall all the memories where he experienced a great deal of joy. Its going in loops" Renamon observed, looking into Henry's face. "It makes it easy for Henry to find his circumstances amusing"

Rika scowled and slapped Henry.

"Snap out of it you dunderhead!"  
>Henry laughed some more, and it was only half a minute later when Rika realized what was going through his head.<p>

"Hey, you sure like slapping people, huh?" Henry giggled "You know, I bet if that attack got you, you would just slap people constantly, you must find that good fun, right?"

"Oh please, what would be fun right now is seeing you get a stomach ache from laughing so much"

"You sure like it rough, huh?"

Henry giggled. Rika blushed.

"What are you saying?" and she covered Henry's mouth with one hand, sitting on top of him "Calm down or I'll make you laugh so hard you'll cry"

"Hehehe, I'd like to see that"

The train trip was lonely and cold. I wished I brought more than one jacket. There were few people on the train, and those who were there creeped me out just a bit. I looked out the window. Hopefully Henry and Rika were

coping alright.

"This is stupid" Rika sighed, patting Henry cautiously on the head "All we can do now is wait for Takato to come back"

"Not if I can help it" Renamon stood up "Rika, let me Digivolve to Taomon"

"What, why?" Rika asked "It'll just make things worse"

"I have a little experiment I'd like to try"

"Sure thing, Renamon"

She swiped her card and said the magic words. There was a burst of light, in which another Wisteria storm appeared but Taomon was unaffected. The warrior write a pattern in the sky.

"Talisman of light"

There was a flash and light surrounded the park. The fires disappeared within an instant and Guilmon started dancing around the light and tried to hit Taomon, but Taomon blocked it.

"Guilmon, snap out of it now! You too, Petalguilmon!" Rika yelled.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Guilmon moaned, and he turned on Rika "Pyrospeare!"

"No!"

"Talisman of light!"

Gone. But Toamon turned back into Renamon.

"This is pointless, Rika. We'll just have to wait"

"Hey Rika" Henry pointed out. He had calmed down somewhat "I had never realized how graceful you look when you fight. It is quite endearing"

"Back off, lover boy" Rika slapped him again, but Henry continued staring.

"I wonder if you have feelings for anyone, Rika"

"Dude, how is this having fun? You're not even laughing anymore"

"It must be wearing off" Renamon explained "Perhaps now there is some of the real Henry coming back, along with his mind drifting between loops. It is quite strange"

"I'll say" Rika frowned at Henry. Hopefully he doesn't like me, she thought, I don't want to do what Jeri did to Takato.

* * *

><p>I looked up at Jeri's house, somewhere I had only seen on an online map. It was so far away and such a nice place, much nicer than I thought it would ever be. So peaceful and calm. Unsure of what to do, I knocked on the door.<p>

"Jeri? Um, excuse me, Jeri? If you're there… I need your help. Please" I whispered. Hopefully I won't wake up her parents, oh but that was going to happen anyway. There were footsteps and Jeri's step mother opened the door.

"Hello? Oh, you're the boy who brought Jeri back home to us. Why are you up so late?"

"I'm really sorry for waking you up Miss Kato" I bowed apologetically "I just really need to talk to Jeri."

"Oh, not a problem. I'll get her for you"

"Thank you, Miss Kato"  
>Well I wasn't getting scolded. That was a start. Maybe her parents were used to strange things happening around their girl… their beautiful girl.<p>

"What is it, Takato?"

Jeri was wearing white and yellow pajamas, rubbing her eyes "You do know what time it is, right?"

"Yes, Jeri. Look I'm really sorry. I'll explain in a second, but first, I have some presents I want to give you. I know they might not be very good but I tried really hard to pick something you'd like."  
>I handed them in order, first the flowers and then the hand puppet.<p>

"Oh wow, Takato, these are so beautiful" she sniffed them, overjoyed "I've never been given flowers before, thank you so much"

"No, problem" I blushed, and I wanted to kiss her, to make her know everything was going to be okay. "Do you like the puppet?"  
>"OH, I do!" Jeri grinned excited. "Now my fox puppet has a new friend, thanks Takato!"<p>

Without warning, she hugged me. I felt those arms I so wanted to feel around me, the soft texture of her pajamas as I ran my hand down her back, smelt the fresh scent of clean clothing. I let her go, and I looked away from her.

"Also, my last present, is something really special, but that's why I woke you up now, I need your help"

I passed her the Digivice. Jeri stopped dead to stare. In her eyes I saw fear, lots of it.

"Is this real, Takato?" she whispered

"Yes, unfortunately" I scratched my head "I can show her to you, but she's kind of wrecking havoc all over the park, and I'm sure you'd know how to calm her down. You're her Tamer, you can stop her from getting scared"  
>"She's scared?" Jeri asked, "Scared like me?"<p>

"Maybe, I suppose" I shrugged "and I know it's a lot to ask, you really shouldn't forgive me for abandoning you at school, and I always do try my best to spend as much time with you as possible, but, even if its just this once, please Jeri, will you come with me?"

Jeri looked frightened at me, sad even, quite a familiar face, one I didn't like, but then it all changed.

"Yes, Takato, I will" Jeri smiled "I'm sure I can take care of this Digimon this time, also, I have an inkling as to why she's scared. Let's go!"

"In your pajamas?"  
>"Sure, Takato, we don't have much time! We have to hurry!"<p>

And with a last glance at my new girlfriend's beautiful smile, we hurried along towards the train station.

Hang in there, guys. I thought


	5. Chapter 5: Baby, You're a Firework

The train ride back to Shinjuku was much more enjoyable this time with Jeri sitting next to me. I felt her trembling next to me.

"Gosh I didn't realize it was so cold" Jeri's teeth chattered "Do you think there's a hot chocolate vending machine on this train?"  
>"I already looked" I looked sadly at my knees "But they'll be something at the train station"<p>

"Oh, that's good then. I can wait"

"I know you can"

I smiled at her, but then my smile turned into worry.

"I don't want you to get sick" I explained "But this jackets all I have and if I gave it to you I'd be the one getting a fever. But I mean" I blushed "If you don't mind I could give you a hug. I don't know if you're into that sort of thing but I thought, hey, I could warm you up that way"

I didn't mean to sound disgusting and hopefully Jeri wouldn't take it that way. Thankfully, she didn't. In fact, she blushed the lightest shade of pink.

"Sure, that's not a problem Takato, I just hope I don't make you cold"  
>"Oh, you won't" I smiled, wrapping an arm around her "it'll be fine!"<p>

The train stopped and a few more passengers got off. I checked my watch.

"Darn I hope the others are okay"

"I'm sure they will be Takato. They're strong"

"Hm" I peered at her thoughtful "Jeri, what has gotten into you? It's as though overnight you've changed into a completely different person. I mean, what did you and Rika even talk about?"

"Oh, Rika gave me an exercise" Jeri smiled "she said that whenever I get scared and confused as to what the right thing to do is, I should close my eyes and think about what I would do, if I could do anything, and if everyone else didn't exist. I think Rika means I should put myself first instead of worrying what others think of me"

"Wow, that does sound pretty cool" I admitted, although I wasn't sure what else to say, "You actually make Rika sound smart"

Jeri giggled, such a relief to hear, and she wasn't shivering anymore.

"Thanks for the hugs, Takato" she snuggled up to me, so warm and soft "You're a really good friend"

"Hehe, that's my job!" I smiled goofily, smelling her freshly washed hair "You're not shivering anymore either!"

"I know. It's all because of you, Takato, being so thoughtful" Jeri shut her eyes. I couldn't let her fall asleep so tried another tactic of conversation.

"So what's your battle plan to tame your new Digimon, Jeri?" I asked, feeling a little more optimistic about PetalGuilmon. Jeri smiled.

"Well, when you told me the story, it reminded me of when my mother died and there was a period of a couple of months where my Dad was looking for another girl to go out with. It was scary and confusing and all I really wanted was my mum, but now I know, just having a mother figure is nice. I hope that makes sense. It's nice to have someone to look up to and believe in"

"My parents have always been together so I don't quite know what you mean, unless you're talking about when a baby is first born and it yearns for its mother?"

I turned red. If Jeri is right, and she is Petalguilmon's mother then does that make me its Dad? We both helped create her after all. Oh no, I'm too young to be a dad! This is so wrong!

"Yes, that's it, Takato" Jeri smiled "I think it just wants to know who I am, and I can calm it down that way. Its like Leomon said, my Lion heart will come in use one day"

"It always does" I nodded "Day and night, I always see it in you, Jeri, just sometimes you don't see it in yourself"

"I think that's why Rika is so strong, Takato. She's always thinking about what she wants to do, and knows she can do anything"

"Yeah" I struggled to keep my eyes open "I guess you're right about that too"

* * *

><p>"Rika, get out!" Renamon yelled, and she picked both Henry and Rika up simultaneously and transported them back to Guilmon's hide out "You have to stay safe. I'll keep an eye on the others. If I need your help I'll let you know"<p>

"But Renamon" Rika called, then her voice became quieter "Take care of yourself too"

"I always do"

She vanished. Rika sighed, watching the fire and noise from the distance, all the pretty lights in the park and turned back to Henry. His head was resting on Rika's knee. He was completely knocked out. His chest was slowly rising and falling, fast asleep.

Hopefully he won't be having dreams about me, Rika thought

Maybe when he wakes up he won't remember those strange things he said to me, Rika reasoned. After all, I like Ryo. Henry has no place butting in, and also, I was going to talk to Ryo as soon as Jeri talked to Takato, but Jeri hasn't gotten back to me yet. Oh well, I'll know soon. I carefully placed a hand on Henry's head. No fever, he's okay.

Why do I like Ryo anyway? He's totally up himself, but I guess that's an explanation in of itself. He's strong, and smart, and confident. He knows what he's doing. Henry just sort of knows what he's doing, he's sort of confident, and sort of smart and sort of doesn't cut it!

Henry moaned. Rika froze. All her thoughts vanished. He stirred. Rika took her hand off Henry's head and let him fall to the ground. Dirt on his side, he lift his head.

"Hey Rika, why are we back here?" he asked, groggily "I don't remember anything except getting my hair burnt off. Well, mostly off"

There was only a bald patch of hair.

"Seriously? You don't remember a thing?" Rika asked in disbelief. Henry nodded.

"Not a clue"

"Hm"

Rika thought deeply. I could make up a story and just leave out all those creepy things Henry said about me, that would totally make sure none of that stuff ever comes up again.

"Well, Petalguilmon got you with her Visteria Shower." Rika explained slowly "You collapsed onto the ground, kept laughing your head off and every time I tried to talk to you, you kept making stupid jokes about stupid things"

Henry grinned "Wow, that does sound fun. I haven't had a good giggle fit in a long time"

"Haha, I guess they are fun" Rika admitted "Kinda painful though"

He wouldn't get the 'painful' reference.

"So I guess Renamon left us here to wait for it to all be over?" Henry guessed, walking back over to Rika and sitting down "Has Takato come back?"

"Not that I know of. I think he'd tell me"

"Bummer. If he doesn't hurry the whole city will burst into flames, and the whole city will go nuts. I don't think we can deal with a city of giggle fits"

"Agreed." Rika nodded "But I'm sure Takato and Jeri are going as fast as they can"

"Hey, did you know Jeri is going out with Takato now?" Henry smiled "I'm not one for the goss usually, but man, that was truly something. Who would have thought Takato had it in him?"

"Well, he bought her stupid presents I don't see how that was going to help anything at all. You can't pay someone to believe in themselves, it comes from inside"

"Hey, I'm sure that's not what Takato was trying to do" Henry said soothily "I think its just, he wanted him to let her know he cared about her"

"Pff, its stupid commercial junk. He could spend his money on something useful, like some more modify cards or a brain"

Henry laughed, "You really can't get over your jealousy, can you, Rika?"

"What?" Rika spat "I'm not jealous"

Damn, he's right, Rika thought, that's the perfect signal that I'm jealous. Hmm!

Rika pondered again.

"It's just I told myself I was going to tell someone I liked them after Jeri asked Takato out, but… I dunno, it's stupid"

"What is it?" Henry asked. Rika kicked the ground.

"I've gone all chicken, like as if Ryo would ever say yes to my girly question!"

"Oh" Henry's face fell "So you like Ryo, huh?"

"Yeah!" Rika yelled, just having realized what she said "So what?"

"Nothing, nothing" Henry took a deep breath "You know Rika, you're acting awfully defensive. I'm just having a polite conversation. You don't have to yell at me. You can like whom you want. It doesn't bother me. In fact, I think you and Ryo would make a fun bunch of people"

"Well…" Rika bit her lip; red in the face "I don't know. Just leave me alone, Henry"

"Haha, well maybe the Wisteria Storm could hit you. I wonder what you would do for a little fun" Henry giggled, peering at Rika knowingly. Rika's face fell. She looked sadly at Henry. Her voice was calm, but filled with an underlying hatred.

"Stop scaring me, Henry. Stop bringing up topics like what I do for fun and stop acting like you know me or something because you don't!"

"Jeez, okay, Louise"

Henry sat down, looking at the smoke billowing out of trees, and sighed.

"I hope Takato and Jeri get here soon"

* * *

><p>I panted, pulling Jeri along with me by the arm, through the trees, towards the smoke. I glanced at my Digivice. The flashing lights pointed at the center.<p>

"Yep, straight ahead, Jeri. Just a little further"

But Jeri resisted. She stopped dead in her tracks and pulled me towards her. She pointed in the bushes.

"What's the matter, Jeri?" I asked. She whispered.

"I think Rika's upset. Look"

She pointed. Sure enough, through the dark blackened trees, Rika was crying, holding her head in her arms. Takato hesitated.

"Come on, is this really the time?"

"Yes!" Jeri said defiantly "Of course it is Takato! What kind of mother would I be if I didn't care for my friends?"

God, she's taking this mother thing a little too seriously. Ah well!

Jeri ran up to Rika, and I followed, but walked a little further to Guilmon's Hide Out where Henry was gazing weary eyed out at the city.

"Oh, hi Takato" He murmured, waving weakly at his friend "Nice fires, huh?'

"Yeah" I bent down beside him "So what's up? Rika's crying... Did something really bad happen?"

"Honestly, I don't even know" Henry wiped his forehead with his hands "Rika's been acting very strangely since I woke up. I'm starting to think she won't tell me something. It's as though she's scared of me"

"Sounds like Jeri" I chuckled "But Henry, I have to go get the two Guilmon sorted out so could you please talk to Rika or something? Just I need Jeri to come with me"

Henry sighed and got up "I don't know how I am really going to help anything, but whatever. I can try"

"Yes, thanks Henry! Good luck!"

He walked off, looking dead and miserable like I was yesterday. I followed, in hopes that Jeri will listen to reason and end the Digimon madness.


	6. Chapter 6: Winding Down and Around

Renamon hoped, prayed, that the fight was over. Guilmon would get worn out soon enough and Petalguilmon would do the same. With a flash, Renamon put out another fire, trying to keep the fight within safety limits, but flashing lights and the fire department were starting to arrive. With a shield of Diamond Storm she deflected another Pyrospeares or Wisteria Storms, but stealthily. No one should know she is here. Terriermon had abandoned the Digimon. Squinting, he was spotted about to smash a shop window.

_Oh, no you don't!_

Before he Bunny Blasted it open, Renamon punched Terriermon hard enough to knock him out, without doing any major damage.

_Yes_ she thought triumphantly_ No more Terriermon._

Renamon sighed. Despite succeeding at something, she must keep orderly.

_I should bring this bunny back to its Tamer,_ she though, before jumping off into the moonlight, Terriermon in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Jeri, it's going to be okay" Rika sobbed, waving her away "Just go with Takato, I'm going home, and you can come talk to me about it after if you really want to"<p>

"But Rika-"

"Do it, Jeri!" Rika snapped, and without another sob or tear, she walked off. Suddenly, the scenery seemed more quiet and boring than usual. Jeri fell into my arms, holding me close.

"Takato, Rika hates me, doesn't she?"

"Well, what do you think, Jeri?" I asked, watching Rika leave "Remember what Rika said. Close your eyes".

Jeri did, and took a moment to think before she shook her head.

"No, she doesn't hate me. She's just really sad. Thank you, Takato"

"Yeah, and like Rika said, it's going to be fine, so come with me, let's get this over and done with"

"Thank you so much, Takato" Jeri hugged me one more time before letting go "You're right. Let's go get the Digimon back"

Hand in hand (I'll admit I'm not quite used to it yet) we hurried through the trees and out the other end into the open road near the buildings. Guilmon and PetalGuilmon were panting on the ground, bruises and dirt all over. Struggling to move, they kept falling down. It didn't matter how much will power they had left. The fight was over.

"Oh god, they're exhausted!" I ran over to Guilmon immediately. He seemed asleep. "So much for that! The battle ended on its own!"

"Oh my gosh, Takato!" Jeri squealed, noticing my gift "Is that a girl Guilmon?"

Her eyes sparkled excitedly. I nodded.

"Yes, Jeri. I designed her just for you"

"Oh, wow! She's amazing! And she belongs to me, thank you so much Takato!"

She pointed the Digivice at her, and her profile appeared on the screen.  
>"PetalGuilmon an angelic Digimon, rookie level, special attacks include Wisteria Storm, Arbutus Wing, Coxcomb Blast, Foxglove Flower and Cypress Claw"<p>

"Well, now I guess all you have to do is go talk to her. I'll pick up Guilmon"

Easier said than done. Guilmon was very heavy. Jeri walked over to Petalguilmon. I watched from a distance as she bent down on her knees and held out her hand, pajamas and all.

"Hello Petalguilmon. I'm r-r-r-really happy to meet you. My name is J-Jeri. See, Takato created you and I'm your t-tamer, this is your Digivice, see" Jeri pointed it to her "So please don't be scared anymore. I promise I won't hurt you"

The Digivice flashed once and Petalguilmon opened her eyes. She turned over on tummy and looked Jeri in the face, quite innocently, blinking and sniffing, but then she cleared her throat.

"Hello, Jeri. It's a pleasure. How are you?"

Wow, she could speak already? Then why did she cause such a confusion? Her voice was squeaky like Guilmon's, but not so high pitched it was annoying. I waved at Petalguilmon, but she didn't see me.

"I'm better. Thanks. Happy that you're here and finally talking to me Petalguilmon!" Jeri hugged her, and I knew that even though I'd have to take Jeri back to her house and introduce the new Digimon to her parents, that it was all going to be okay.

"Hey Jeri Do you think Petalguilmon likes bread?"

Jeri smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a rough one for us tamers since we got very little sleep. I don't even know what time it was when I got into bed. Henry certainly wasn't in the mood to hear Suzie doing a Miss Pretty Pants treatment to Lopmon so early in the morning. He groaned and covered his ears with his pillow.<p>

"Be quiet, Suzie!" he screamed into the bed. Terriermon laughed.

"Now you know how it feels to be me"

"Oh shush. I'm just tired. You don't know what its like to have one of your friends get mad at you for no reason"

"Uhhh, yes, I do. Also, its funny that you don't even realize its almost lunchtime. 10am! That's a big sleep in!"

"Just because you want food" Henry moaned "Maybe I don't"

"Terriermon!" Suzie burst through the door, wearing her own Princess Pretty Pants setup "Time to go for a picnic with Lopmon and you will have tea and bread at the TV table"

"Nice, the TV table!" Terrriermon tried to sound optimistic, although knowing Suzie she would put her DVDs of Care Bears or Rolly Polly Olly on there. Ew.

"You should come too Hendry!" Suzie smiled "It's late and picnics are fun"

"I'd rather not right now, sorry Suzie" Henry shut his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep "Have fun though. I'll be right here. Tell me how it goes, alright?"

Although when she left, Henry turned to his phone and text Rika.

* * *

><p>Want to meet up for coffee? I want to know if there's anything I can do to help you - Henry<p>

* * *

><p>Rika answered almost instantly, maybe she had been fiddling with her phone: I would like to sleep in this morning. If anything, I will let you know later. - Rika<p>

* * *

><p>Henry groaned and put his phone away. That's just codename for go looked out the window. His options were either listen to Suzie and Terriermon's tea party, or go for a walk and get some fresh air and relaxation. Fresh air sounded good, he rationalized.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Ryo, does Rika strike you as the type who would like me?" Henry asked, walking down the shopping mall to inspect the damage from last night. So far it looked pretty tame. It was cold and foggy outside but nothing out of the ordinary "She's been acting really weird and that's the sort of hint Takato was giving me"<p>

"I'd love to tell you Henry but I'm kind of in the shower right now" Ryo said, in the middle of frothing up a luffa "Only just avoiding the water, my phone is just hanging by a thread. I know it's tricky but its Rika. She's a tricky woman. I think if you can sympathize with her she might warm up. Does she strike you as the type that would fancy me?"

"I'll let you get back to your shower Ryo, bye"

Henry hung up. If Rika had just answered me I wouldn't be in a mess like this. I just want to be a good friend.

Henry opened up his phone and wrote one more text to Rika.

* * *

><p>Hey I'm sorry for pressuring you to talk last night. It was wrong of me and again, I'd like to rehash my apology. If you don't want to say anything, I'll understand, but I hope you're doing what's best for you. Best wishes, Henry.<p>

* * *

><p>SENT<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, good morning Jeri!" My mum beamed at her, happy as ever "Goodness, you're still in your pajamas, didn't you bring any spare clothes with you?"<p>

"Not really" Jeri was nervous talking to my mother. Guilmon and Petalguilmon followed.

"Hey Mum, this is Jeri's new Digimon, PetalGuilmon. See, she can fly. Cool, huh?"

"Oh Takato, I like this one" Mum smiled, bending down to pat her "Such a beautiful colour. How are you, PetalGuilmon?"

"Sleepy" Petalguilmon replied shyly, eyes half open "Very sleepy"

"I know what can help!" Guilmon called, and he jumped on her. There was a smashing sound and they were now on the ground. Guilmon laughed.

"I'd be careful, Guilmon" Dad advised, "You never know when a woman won't approve of something. Always ask permission, okay?"

"Aw, okay!" Guilmon hopped off "I'm sorry Petalguilmon, are you okay?"

But Petalguilmon had fallen asleep.

"Good riddance" I grinned. Mum turned to Jeri.

"Honey would you like some breakfast before you go home?"

"Um, yes, Miss Matsuki. I love your bread"

"Maybe your Digimon can have some too"

* * *

><p>"Like this, like that" Henry muttered to himself, looking at his phone at random intervals "It's so stupid. Makes me seem like a child. I have no need for obsessing over the motives of poor Rika!"<p>

He looked at the sky "Maybe getting worried was all a big mistake. But how could I not?"

He looked at his phone again, still no answer.

"I don't understand"

* * *

><p>Back on the train, me, Jeri and the Digimon slept most of the way. We got a few stares but everyone knew what Digimon were now. I opened my eyes. Jeri was looking out the window with PetalGuilmon on her lap.<p>

"Why is the world so beautiful, here, Jeri?" Petalguilmon asked "I don't understand. Even this train is pretty"

"The world is very nice when you have great friends" Jeri smiled at me, and I turned red "Isn't that right, Takato?"  
>"Yeah, Jeri's right. Still, no battles we can really fight, I wonder what the rest of Petalguilmon's attacks are. Give me a sec. Can I?"<p>

"Go ahead, Takato"

I pointed my Digivice at Petalguilmon.

"This won't hurt, don't be scared"

The information appeared on screen.  
>"Wisteria Storm; sends enemies into a state of playfulness and joy- well we already know that, not the most useful of attacks, but I suppose it depends; Coxcomb Blast: looks like a pink pyrospeare. It sends the enemy into a state of infatuation, love, peace, and selflessness, making it stop attacking; that sounds really scary, actually- Foxglove Flower; drains the opponents power by poisoning and slowing down its coronary system and Cypress Claw: a very painful attack where Petalguilmon stabs the enemy with the claws on its feet. Wow it sounds more impressive than Guilmon's attacks"<p>

"Hey!" Guilmon took offense. I pat Guilmon.

"Don't worry boy, Petalguilmon is more about defense and I guess that's why there's more of a selection. In fact I've never seen a Digimon with so many, it's definitely interesting… what do you think, Jeri?"

"I think she's wonderful!" Jeri smiled, hugging Petalguilmon, who smiled "So nice and lovely"

There it goes again. That word. I blushed.

"I… I think you're lovely too, Jeri"

"Hey Takato" Jeri began "Do you want to have a Digimon Tamer sleepover sometime?"

"Um, a sleepover?" I asked, dumbstruck "Why?"  
>Jeri winked "Just because. I talked to Rika and she thought it was a good idea. We have to invite everyone"<p>

"Haha, maybe Petalguilmon could lighten up the party. Spin the bottle and Coxcomb blast sounds like it would create something insane"

Jeri smiled evily "That's exactly what I was thinking!"

"You know, maybe Petalguilmon has so many joy inducing attacks to stop the fear of Digimon, and teach them not to fight" I wondered "Maybe she's like Callamon, a special Digimon, already invented by the Digital World but the idea sent through me so she could be created. I dunno. Maybe the Digital World thinks I'm a good drawer"

"I think you are, Takato, because Petalguilmon is sooo cute!" Jeri hugged her, to Pealguilmon's discomfort. She attempted to calm down. Jeri looked at me intently, as though trying to figure me out. It became such a long moment I began to feel uneasy, but then she opened her mouth.

"Petalguilmon, use Coxcomb blast on Takato"

"Oh, no, Jeri, don't do that!" I assured her. What embarrassing things would come out of my mouth if she did? "Please don't"

"Coxcomb blast!" Petalguilmon called

I watched, as in slow motion, as Petalguilmon opened its impressive jaw and a pink light shone out of it. it was a bubble of light, not a fire ball, it burst onto me like a magic spell and my head spun. Suddenly I felt light headed, my mind felt free. I felt really good.

"Hahah, I've never taken drugs but this haha feels hahah like it would be pretty close, Jeri" I fell onto the seat, hugging Petalguilmon "You are really pretty, Petals"

"Petals?" Guilmon repeated, looking annoyed at me "Takato, pay attention to me!"

"And you too Guilmon, I'm so sorry for ignoring you" I hugged him too, stroking his back "it's just all this has happened at once and I wasn't sure what else to do. I'm sure things will be back to normal soon, oh and Jeri…" I smiled at my beautiful girlfriend "You're going to be the most beautiful Tamer in the whole Universe. I can imagine when you're older, maybe 18 or 20, damn, you'd be hot stuff, Jeri, and me when I'm 18, I'm still going to want you. Always, and always, and these Digimon are our children and maybe when we're older and I'm out studying to be a Chef or something like that, we can have actual human children and have a family. Wouldn't that be excellent, Jeri?"

"Takato, you're thinking a bit far ahead, its creeping me out a little bit" Jeri tried to sit away. I hugged her.

"Don't be scared of me, you're the greatest, Jeri" not knowing who I was, I kissed her on the cheek "You're my brightest sunshine. And before the sleepover we can go to the movies and we can have our own little corner and be gross teenagers for a while, maybe even when we're back in our beds asleep. Wink Wink"

"Takato, stop it! Petalguilmon, use Foxglove Flower!"

Their minds combined, and again, I watched as a little black Hazard sign bloomed out of Petalguilmon's chest and dissolved into my chest. Suddenly, all the colors faded around the room, and I felt dizzy and disorientated. I collapsed onto Jeri's lap, and she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Jeri" Petalguilmon said "Perhaps I've got to learn to control my power"

"No, it's alright" Jeri sobbed "It's just amazing that Takato sees a future with me, but I don't know if I see a future with him"

"When we're in the state of mind Coxcomb blast gives us, we become more open to premonitions, telekinesis, telepathy and seeing the truth. Perhaps Takato caught glimpses of yours" Petalguilmon explained.

"Oh no! But, I'm not sure I want to get married" Jeri gasped. Petalguilmon hugged Jeri with her wings.

"I wouldn't worry Jeri. It could also be Takato's rampant imagination at work. You'll never truly know until the time arrives"

Guilmon poked me "Is Takato going to be okay?"

"Yes, he will. I imagine it will take a while for people to get used to my attacks, as I need to get used to using them as well. I wouldn't worry at all"

"Thank you Petalguilmon!" Jeri hugged her, and all was well.


	7. Chapter 7: Punch, FairyBread and Spiders

**Notes: Reminder that I don't own Digimon or its characters. I also don't own any of the songs which lyrics are quoted in this fanfiction. Thank you! I hope you like it! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Kazu and Kenta stirred a big pot of strawberry punch, testing the drink to taste.<p>

"Guys I don't think Rika's mum will approve of alcohol" Takato said. Kazu shrugged.

"Dude, you know nothing. It's a mocktail. We'll add cream and stuff too on top, stop worrying"

"We've perfected the recipe too" Kenta smiled "Kazu wants to be a bartender one day"

"Sure man, it'll be awesome"

"Hehe, okay" I smiled, unconvinced

Just back away slowly, just back away slowly!

"Hey guys, I need help out here, can you quickly change the lights?" Jeri asked politely

"Sure Jeri" Kenta smiled, and the boys ran off, leaving Takato, Jeri and Petalguilmon. They nodded at each other.

"Petalguilmon, you know what to do"

Petalguilmon smiled "As you wish, Jeri. Coxcomb blast!"

It was interesting to watch it not happen to you. From a third person point of view it looked like liquid jelly had sunk into the mixture. I laughed.

"That's alcohol if I ever saw it. Now come on, let's get outside"

* * *

><p>Rika had decided to host the event, so she, her mother and grandmother had taken the liberty to put streamers and glitter all around, including a disco ball and sweets on their table: fairybread being Guilmon's favourite. He was busy pigging out over there.<p>

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" I asked him, bending down. Guilmon swallowed.

"So good, Takato! Why is it called Fairybread? I don't see any fairies anywhere!"

"They do it because it's magical" Rika smiled, reaching them "Fairies make it. See the coloured sugar on there? Its their magic dust. It'll make you hyper"

"Wow, thank you, Rika. I never knew that" Guilmon would never look at Fairybread the same way again.

I stifled a laugh, and smiled at Jeri in the corner. She was pouring lemonade, cola and creaming soda into glasses, each one with its individual name to it. So, first it was Wisteria Storm Spiders, Petalguilmon's attack being the secret ingredient of course. Oh, this was going to be fun. The Digimon had their separate Coxcomb Blast Spiders too. This was our secret. The night was planned to be as fun, chaotic but insightful as possible.

Henry had asked me why he had to go to this thing, and I told him he'd find out. Jeri told me Rika needed to know if she liked Henry or Ryo better, so the night was set up to give her as much insight into those two boys as possible. According to Jeri, Rika was a confused little piece of Fairy Bread.

"Oh please, this place needs music" Rika turned around "Mum, get out the karaoke machine!"

"Sure thing honey, oh, I just want to take photos of all of you! You're so beautiful, no, but wait- this chord goes here, and here, and here"

"Your Mum sure is excited, Rika" Henry pointed out. Rika smiled

"Yeah, she does that"

"Are we going to be hosting a competition?" Ryo grinned, "If so I'm pumped. Let's go Monodramon!"

"Wait honey, we need to tell everyone the rules first!" Rika's mum grimaced.

I turned to Jeri, excited. This sounded like it was going to be a great party! Everyone faced Rika's Mum, who was completely overdressed like usual, I may add. All the Digimon, who had been playing together in a corner, were silenced.

"This was a karaoke competition I played at my sleepovers" Rika's mum grinned "Rules are simple, everyone will sing, it doesn't matter if you can't. What matters is that one; you pick a song that you can relate to most in your life right now, sing it with all your heart. It can be in English or Japanese. The winner will be the one who gets the most into a song, voted by all of you, I will tell you the prize later!"

Wow, did Rika tell her Mum what her reason for this sleepover was? It sure seemed like it. I tried to think of a song, tried to think of something I'd heard on the radio. There wasn't much, but I wanted to win.

"Everyone!" Jeri called "Could everyone take a little of their drinks so the ice cream doesn't melt!"

"Sure, Jeri" Kenta smiled, and he took his drink. Jeri and I held back. I didn't care if my ice cream melted. Actually, I was a little scared as to what effect the special ingredient would have on me. Perhaps in the circumstances it would increase my performance.

"First, I'll pull names out of a hat. Our first performer will be… drumroll please… Kenta!"

"Oh, not me!" Kenta groaned. Kazu hit him.

"Dude, you have to do it!"

Kenta sighed, "Okay"

He scrolled through the Kareoke machine. Typically nearly all of them were American songs. Kenta sighed.

"Well, there's a crush I have on a girl at school, but she doesn't know I exist. Kazu knows her name- Don't tell them, Kazu! Anyway, that's who I will be singing about in "Like a Prayer" by Madonna.

"YEAH GO KENTA! WHOOOOOT' Kazu screamed, and he tripped over his own feet. Oh, this was going to be a long night. We all laughed.

"Good job, Kenta" Jeri smiled as he passed "Don't worry I'm sure your crush will notice you soon. Maybe go say hello"

Kenta blushed "Oh, thanks Jeri"

He walked off, and I was so proud of my girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Next was Guilmon, who didn't know any songs, so took Petalguilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Renamon and the rest of the Digimon up with him. They sung something Rika's mum chose "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. It was great fun. Everyone danced, Ryo even knew the choreography, and he made Rika and Henry join in with him. I caught Ryo try and physically show Rika the choreography, which was quite hilarious. I took a sip of my drink and found myself dancing too.<p>

* * *

><p>Next was Suzie, who happily sung "Never Had a Dream Come True" by S Club 7, and it was dedicated to Lopmon and all the fun she had brought to Suzie's life. Her mousy voice ran through the room, but it was strangely cute how she couldn't hit some of the notes.<p>

"Everybody's got something they had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)

How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)

All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go"

Of course, she didn't understand the full meaning of the song. Everyone cheered for her, and Kazu started cuddling everyone during.

* * *

><p>Ryo was next. Jeri and I both anticipated some sort of show off song to try and impress Rika. Quite rightly, he pranced onto the podium, looking quite pleased with himself.<p>

"Well guys, this song is about someone in the audience, and I think its pretty obvious who it is"

"RIKA" I coughed loudly. Ryo acted like he hadn't heard me.

"So I would like to sing 'For your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert, because that's how ridiculously my hormones are influencing me right now. God, those spiders were good"

Jeri giggled, and the music started. His soothing, masculine voice soon reached our ears.

"So hot out of the box

Can we pick up the pace?

Turn it up, heat it up

I need to be entertained

Push the limit, are you with it?

Baby don't be afraid

Imma hurt you real good baby"

Sexual tension rose in the room as Ryo perfectly sung and choreographed the whole thing. It was on. He was competing with Henry. I noticed Henry trying to act as though he didn't care. The rest of us though, could hardly take our eyes off of him. He was so into it, nearly more so than Kenta. It was so good I wanted to hug him. Jeri poked me.

"Look at Rika"

I did. She was completely hypnotized by him, more so than me or Jeri, anyway. I laughed. Guilmon poked me too.

"What does the song mean, Takato?"

"Umm… you'll know one day" I said hurriedly. Clapping subsided, and the next name was pulled out of the hat. Me!

Oh god, I still didn't know what song to sing. Guilmon, Petalguilmon and Jeri pushed me encouragingly.

"Go Takato!"

"Hehe, thanks guys"

Kazu gave another yell "GO TAKATO! YEAH!" he fell on the ground again. Henry smiled.

"You can do it Takato!"

I quickly scanned through the karaoke machine.

"Well, everyone knows who this is about… Jeri over here. Well, yeah, I didn't want to sound too corny so I picked a happy song. I just hope it's not too happy. Anyway, it's "Poison" and… this version is by Groove Coverage. I hope you like it"

I wondered if I could pull off the Ryo style. Either way, its about having fun!

"Your cruel device

Your blood, like ice

One look, could kill

My pain, your thrill...

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison"

By the end, Jeri screamed and jumped up and down, and that's all I could really ask for.

"Man!" Kazu put his arm around me as I jumped down "You're a friggin pimp, man"

"Haha, thanks"

"Kazu, you're next!" Rika's mother called. Kazu punched the air.

"Heck yeah! I'm going to rock this party!"

He strutted a more confident strut than Ryo, and I'm not sure that was possible. He stumbled and almost dropped the mic as he composed himself.

"Well guys, I'm going to sing "New Divide" by Linkin' Park because it's friggin awesome, and it reminds me of the Digital World, and how at times it was heaps better than place. Drumroll, please!"

"I remembered black skies

The lightning all around me

I remembered each flash

As time began to blur

Like a startling sign

That fate had finally found me

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve"

Kazu's performance was very humorous; he kept head banging and moshing it out, air guitar and all. His singing wasn't all that bad either. Near the end he yelled "Sing it with me, people!" and everyone joined in against their moral judgement.

I reached down and held Jeri's hand. Maybe she would be next. No. Instead, it was Henry. Jeri and I both stared in his direction. He looked exasperated and sad. He removed the glasses and place them in his pocket.

"Well, it's going to be hard to live up to those performances, but hell, I'll try. Umm" Henry scrolled through the list "My dedicatee is also in this audience, no, it's not Ryo, but I would like to congratulate him on not tripping over on stage"

Rika giggled.

"For this piece I will be singing "Turn Back Time" by Aqua, not by Cher, there's a difference. I hope your ears don't bleed"

It was almost as though the lights had been adjusted (oh wait, they had, Rika's mum dimmed them). Henry shut his eyes and felt the beat, swaying side to side, and when he sung, the room hung on every note.

"Give me time to reason,

Give me time to think it through

Passing through the season,

Where I cheated you

I will always have a cross to wear,

But the bolt reminds me I was there

So give me strength,

To face this test tonight

If only I could turn back time

If only I had said what I still hide

If only I could turn back time

I would stay for the night. For the night..."

No one could stop staring; he was so passionate but controlled, a beautiful singer. Thinking back on it, he was the only person so far who had chosen a ballad. I looked at Rika; she had tears in her eyes. She must be moved. I knew I was. I looked at Guilmon, he was captivated, so was Terriermon, Jeri, the whole room couldn't stop watching him. Oh, Ryo and Henry, it was a tough match. The applause was amazing.

"I didn't know you were a Backstreet Boy, Henry" Terriermon whispered as Henry jumped off stage. Henry laughed.

"Thanks buddy"

As he moved back to his place, he took a quick glance at Rika, but she was staring at the ground. There were two left now, Rika and Jeri. I held Jeri's hand tighter.

"You can do it, Jeri"

Only the words that came out of Rika's mothers mouth was: Rika. Taking a deep breath, Rika walked on stage. She sighed. It looked like she was fighting to keep calm and excited.

"Well, there's quite a bit of competition going on here. This song is about someone in this crowd, and I don't know who it is, but I wish I did. I hope you understand, mystery boy. It's "I'm with You" by Avril Lavigne, its one of my favorites. Music and lights please"

it started and looked at Jeri. Obviously more traps and emotional rolls had to occur.

"I'm standin' on the bridge

I'm waitin' in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

I'm tryin' to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm, I'm with you

I'm with you"

Her voice was so controlled and full of range, and emotion, it was amazing how she hit all the notes, and managed to belt out the solo. This time there was no applause. Only stunned silence. I looked to Henry and Ryo. They were staring at each other, quite accepting of what lay ahead- more competition, but it was clear Rika wasn't enjoying the confusion, so they weren't mad at each other, just accepting that Rika needed more time.

"Wow, it seems wrong to go up and sing after that" Jeri giggled to herself. I tightened the grip on her hand.

"You'll be fine, just sing with your Lion Heart Jeri"

Jeri smiled. Petalguilmon gave Jeri a hug.

"I have all my faith in you"

"Thanks Petalguilmon"

"Well, our last contestant is- oh hello, Jeri. Okay, I'll be quiet now!"

Jeri cleared her throat "First I wanted to thank everyone for coming. I know I speak for many people when I say that. Thank you Rika's mum for this awesome idea. Also this song is for Takato, for being lovely and wonderful and everything I could want in a boy, ever. It's "The Only Exception" by Paramore"

"Ooh, I love that song" Kenta whispered. Kazu hit him. Jeri bobbed side to side as the notes flowed around the room. a calm number to end the previous stream of angst.

"When I was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart

And I watched as he tried to reassemble it

And my mama swore

That she would never let herself forget

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love

If it does not exist

But, darling, you are the only exception

But you are the only exception

But you are the only exception

But you are the only exception"

I cheered extra hard, so did Kazu, Guillmon and Petalguilmon, of course. I hugged her as she got down.

"Thank you for that" I whispered in her ear.

"It was my pleasure, Takato" Jeri said

Rika's mum made Kazu's screaming look tame.

"Well, that was just lovely. Everyone write down your top 4 on this paper nad slip it in the box. I'll judge the performances and give you feedback at the end of the night. Until then, Jeri, you said you had a game you wanted to play"

"Yes, Miss Rika's Mum" Jeri smiled, and grabbing my hand, she pulled me back on the podium. "It's a great game all of you know as Spin the Bottle"

"OH no!" Kenta groaned, to some agast expressions looked back. Henry and Ryo were stunned, as though someone had read their minds. Jeri winked at them.

"Whats spin the bottle, Takato?" Guilmon asked, and the awkwardness was broken temporarily by nervous giggling.

Oh Guilmon, I thought, someone really needs to teach you these things.


	8. Chapter 8: Welcoming all Performers

I chewed on my pencil, thinking hard.

Musical talent is not getting judged on. I have to remember that. It was like an enthusiasm contest, a theatrical display, or something along those lines. I tried to remember my vocabulary. Well, passion, ambition, emotion and soul were good synonyms for being "into it", who had the best display of these qualities? Tough. There were so many it was hard to choose, but scribbling a draft in my mind, I came up with these names:

Ryo - he danced that showed he was into it!

Rika - picked a really emotional song

Henry - also picked a song that spoke to a more serious side of him

Kazu - got the audience involved as well

But isn't everyone going to pick them? I mean, Henry and Rika blew everyone away! Nah, people like Kazu would vote for themselves, or was he smarter than that? I looked at Guilmon for support, but he was as clueless as I was. If this was a fight on bias, I guess it made sense that I joined in. I scribbled my list down, only with a few minor adjustments.

Henry – it would be heaps cool if Henry won over Ryo as he was a closer friend

Rika – self explanatory, she's talented

Ryo – also talented, go figure

Jeri – she sung her song for me

Sorry Kazu, as magnificent as your performance was, it could not beat Jeri's. Yeah, take that rules!

I placed the paper in the box, happy with my decision. It was also very amusing to catch a peek of Guilmon's answers (which I had to write for him).

Terriermon

Suzy

Takato

Henry

I guess everyone was picking someone different then. Hm, maybe I should have stuck with my first list.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everybody!" Rika's mum jumped around like a lunatic "Let's get started on our next glorious event of the night: spin the bottle!"<p>

"Booooo!" Kenta and Kazu called.

"Whoot! Yeah! Bring it on!" Ryo yelled

Everyone else blushed. I just laughed, along with Henry and Ryo. Rika's Mum turned to Jeri.

"Jeri, I believe you want to introduce the rules"

"Yes, I do, thank you Rika's Mum" Jeri smiled, and with a fanciful step, she stepped on the podium in front of everyone "I tried to make this as fair as possible, so we don't have all the guys chicken out and want to leave"

"Hey, who you calling chicken!" Kazu called.

"Maybe Jeri likes chicken!" Ryo said

"Yeah. That would explain why she likes Takato" Henry muttered to Ryo, who grinned.

Jeri giggled.

"These are the rules! One- you have to play; Two- you have to kiss whoever who gets picked- although you can pick Three, where you kiss them and Four, how. Oh yeah, and Five- You have to drink a glass of mocktail punch before we start"

"Wow, they're providing you nutters with alcohol? That's not very smart" Terriermon nodded.

"It's not actually alcoholic, Terriermon" Henry said, matter of factly "Mocktail means its fake"

"Thankfully" Renamon agreed. Ryo looked excited, but Kazu pushed past.

"Whoot!" he yelled "Everyone behold my masterpiece of my drink!"

It was pink and thick, getting darker as you reached the bottom, raspberries and strawberries scattered through it. I smiled to myself, knowing what other ingredients it contained.

Jeri finished her speech "At the end of the night, everyone will have kissed everyone, you'll get a piece of paper and you have to write in order your top 4 kissers, we'll add them up and the lucky winner will get this brand new pack of special edition Digimon cards!"

She lifted them up and Kazu almost jumped so high he fell on the ground. Rika and Ryo stared fascinated at it, as though it was hypnotizing them. Renamon looked to Rika for instructions.

"Well Guilmon" I said, patting him on the head "This is how you play spin the bottle, I guess, according to Jeri, anyway"

The mocktail punch was quite tasty, I'll admit, and even though there was no alcohol I felt the familiar fading sensation of my heart being engulfed by a cloud. Coxcomb blast was on the way, and the first thing I did was sit next to Jeri in the circle of chairs, holding her hand, and stroking her hair. Mmm, it smelt so good, so sweet and pure, like strawberry. Oh my gosh, how did Jeri know strawberry was my favourite scent? Oh- well maybe it was the punch rubbing off on me.

Jeri grinned and rest her head on my lap, placing her hand on my knee. We needed no words. We were in heaven, and I wasn't nervous at all. You'd think Heaven was a lot whiter and more complicated than this.

Hey, what if I could use my kissing skills to impress Jeri? I giggled at Kazu. He had placed his arms around everyone and was giving an impressive battle speech.

"I mean it, that even though you guys can be so stupid sometimes, we are gonna have a blast at this game, and I am going to win. But seriously, you guys are the best friends ever"

"Yeah, you wish you were going to win, Kazu" Henry smiled, but no one heard it except me and Ryo.

Kazu kissed Kenta on the cheek, whom blushed and gave Kazu a quick hug. I looked around. How was Coxcomb Blast affecting the others? Guilmon and Petalguilmon were staring into each others eyes, as though they'd never seen each other before. Terriermon was raising his eyebrows suggestively at Lopmon, who was fluttering her eyelashes back. Rika looked like she wanted to rush off to the bathroom, she was rocking back and forth on the seat. Henry and Ryo were either side of her, holding one of her hands each. Wow, if they could be so cooperative all the time, world peace would surely be a potential future. They looked like they were both trying to catch Rika's attention. Renamon had Suzy on her lap, giving a protective cuddle. Suzy looked too happy for words.

Rika's mum was crying, a cup of punch in her hand (whoops). She munched on cookies in the corner of the room. I could tell it was this sort of food she had deprived herself for a long while, and now she couldn't resist. I poked Jeri.

"You do the honours" I said.

Jeri pranced off to the middle of the room, and I will forever struggle with a term of endearment to call Jeri that wasn't weird.

"Okay guys our first spinners are!" Jeri danced and spun the bottle. Everyone held their breath as it landed on…. Suzy!

Oh no, I thought

"Aaanndd!" Jeri called, and again, the bottle kept spinning and spinning until it landed on… me. Excellent!

"Oh, Takato, how cute!" Jeri squealed, and she pointed to Suzy "Okay guys you have to kiss, 1. Somehow and 2…"

"Somewhere" everyone else in the room finished. Normally this was the sort of game I would run away from, and make me really nervous, but Petalguilmon's influence made all these feelings surprisingly not exist. Instead, I smiled and got off my chair, quickly coming up with a scenario in my head, something that would fit Suzy perfectly.

"Just over here where Suzy is, is fine"

I bent down. Suzy was grinning. I imagined she was wearing a gown, tiara, make up and jewels.

"Princess Suzy, you look very…um… glamorous this evening"

I kissed her on the hand, and surprisingly, everyone applauded.

"Yeah! Go Takato" Kazu yelled, and I saw Henry smiling. He gave me the thumbs up. He's proud of me, I think. Terriermon looked like he wanted to gag. His mouth was wide open in surprise. As a final gesture, I figured I should do this properly. I bent forward on my knees, my lips pointed towards Suzy's ear.

"Never forget Suzy, that if you treat yourself like a Princess, you will be one. One day. Be patient, though. That's my secret, remember it, okay Princess?"

"Okay, Hendry's friend" Suzy grimaced "I will"

"Good"

And pacing backwards, I pulled my eyes away from her and sat down. Guilmon seemed proud of me. He was wagging his tail.

"Oh, I think I get this game" Guilmon grinned, and he licked my leg.

"Ahh! Thanks boy" I pat him on the head, getting over the cold.

The next spinners were Kazu and Kenta. How typical.

"You do it man, I don't want to do it!" Kazu yelled

"No, Kazu, you'll be better at it than me" Kenta blushed.

"Guys, just make it up!" Rika called. Kazu bit his lip. I could tell he wanted those cards. Very cautiously, he bent forward and kissed Kenta on the earlobe, to an instant: "Gross, yuck! I'm telling you now that didn't mean, anything!"

I guess Coxcomb Blast had only a specific amount of time where it worked. Maybe I got lucky, or maybe Kazu and Kenta couldn't be infatuated with each other because they didn't swing that way in the first place. Gosh, Petalguilmon was confusing. I laughed as Kazu skulled more punch. He punched the air.

"Damn that guys, I'm trying that again!"

And this time, he kissed Kenta straight on the mouth. I laughed but I saw Henry and Rika glance away. Kenta looked overwhelmed. He hugged Kazu.

"Please don't ever do that ever again"

Next was… Jeri and Rika. Oh no. I glanced at Henry. He shrugged at me.

"Yeah! Go Jeri! Go Rika! Whoop, whoop whoop!" Kazu called. Henry and Ryo were staring at Rika, fascinated. I watched as they both reached each other in the middle of the circle and they both discussed something amongst themselves, then they took turns kissing each other on the cheek. Well, I guess that solves that problem. Maybe none of them cared about winning.

"Aw guys, why didn't you make out?" Kazu moaned. Jeri smiled.

"I'd rather do that with someone I love, rather than someone I like"

She beamed at me, and the magical moment of the night was complete. When Jeri sat on my lap, I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered:

"Hey, how are you supposed to rig it so Rika gets to kiss Ryo or Henry?"

Jeri giggled "Let's just say, Rika and I used a few modify cards and help from Yamachi to program it ourselves"

"Ah okaaayyy. Sounds good!"

Well, I wasn't sure how that would work but if anyone knew, Rika would. Ryo stood up this time, realizing Jeri was incapacitated. I saw his eyes widen with anticipation as he spun it.

"Our next competitors are… Henry and Rika"

Oh, what do you know, I thought. Henry and Rika looked each other straight in the eye.

Where do I want to kiss him? Rika thought

How do I want to his her? Henry pondered. It was a few seconds of tense silence before Rika got up.

"Ok Gogglehead Junior, get up off your seat and get it over and done with, so we can move on!"

"Whoot! Go Rika" Ryo laughed, greatly amused.

She was joking… I think. Hopefully this would make Henry laugh, or react in some way other than feeling nervous. I stared as Henry winked. Rika looked hesitant.

Oh god, what does he want? Rika thought

Exactly what you want, Rika, Henry stood up in his seat, pacing towards her; to get this over and done with. Do I want to win? True, the cards do look decent, but was that my sole incentive? No. I want Rika to know I am there for her, no matter what- that I want to understand the strange thoughts in her head, even if she had no thought at all. I don't want Rika to feel alone tonight, or confused, none of it.

Everyone watched as Henry lent his head next to Rika's ear and whispered something only Rika heard, in the most soothing of tones.

"Don't freak out. I want you to do what's right for you, okay Rika? If you don't want to kiss me, that's fine, I'll follow your lead, but remember I kind of want those deck of cards too, alright?"

"Pff, whatever" Rika said out loud, where everyone could here "It's not like I care about the cards I just want to win"

And that's where Rika grabbed Henry's face, very forcefully, and kissed him on the mouth. It was clear she had gotten no sort of experience from anyone, but her passion and anger was enough to make it look impressive and not like a sloppy saliva battle. Henry shut his eyes, quite surprised, and grew very passive and focused, as though he was a sponge, absorbing her energy so he could later defuse it. In the end, Henry looked peaceful. Rika drew away looking angry.

"Okay! Who's next?"

"Oh dear" Jeri frowned "Maybe Rika needs some more encouragement"

She turned to Petalguilmon and nodded, and another bubble was sent towards Rika. In an instant Rika's face changed from anguish to forgiveness. Guilmon was already in the center of the room. He spun the bottle twice and it landed on Henry and me. Hey, I was almost there twice in a row.

"Ooh, so the doubles start!" Kazu yelled. Rika flicked her hair.

"Please, we're all going to have to go more than once, otherwise there'll be no way to tell who the winners are"

"I'd like to see what you'd do to win, Rika" Ryo laughed.

Rika stared at the floor. That was something Henry would say. Rika looked at Henry. He was smiling knowingly at her.

I stood up as Henry rolled his eyes and did the same. I could tell everyone was staring at us. That said, it was nice to see Henry up close.

"So, guess we better do this eh, Takato" Henry said. I shrugged.

"I suppose, but let's go over there. I want to talk to you, first"

"Sure"

And to mixed reactions, we walked out the circle and off to the corner of the room, where no one could hear us, but still see. I turned to Henry.

"Look, I don't care about the cards. I just want Rika to be okay"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Henry looked a little sad "Listen Takato, I'm kind of besotted with Rika, and I don't quite know what's going to happen tonight, but wish me the best of luck, okay? It's just, if she doesn't make her decision, I will have to wait longer"

"That doesn't matter. You can wait for her" I smiled "I know you can. You're a really great guy, Henry. And I mean it. If she's that important to you, she's worth waiting for"

Henry smiled "Thanks, Takato"

And Henry kissed me on the forehead "I needed that"

Jeri and Rika were staring at us as we walked back to our seats. Terriermon whistled.

"You guys could make an inappropriate video if you know what I mean! Haha, get it? Get it?"

"Okay, but only if you and Renamon make one too, Terriermon" Henry smiled pleasantly, and Rika's soft giggle entered our ears. How sweet. She really did care about Henry, but I'm pretty sure she cared a lot for both of them.

Henry kicked the bottle as he passed and I read off the readings "This time we have Ryo… and Rika. Oh, yippee, who wants cookies?"

Rika looked intimidated. I turned to Ryo. He looked sympathetic. He knew what was going on. Quite slowly, I watched him get up and tap Rika on the head.

"Come on Queenie, do you want to go to Takato and Henry's corner?" He asked "It'll be fun, and besides, I want to talk to you"

Rika looked disheartened "What if I don't know what to say?"

"Then that's perfectly A-OK too!" Ryo grinned "Promise Queenie, so come on, let's win this tournament"

He smiled around at everyone before walking off, Rika by his side. I looked at Jeri, she looked like she was praying for Rika, in her head. I was kind of inclined to do the same.

Good luck Rika, and Ryo.

"Why is everyone so serious at this game? It's meant to be fun" Kenta asked. Kazu sighed.

"Don't you get it dude, everyone has the hots for Rika!"  
>"Especially you, Kazu" Henry joked<p>

"Hey! I never said I did!" Kazu said

"Yes, he did! He did!" Terriermon danced, laughing here and there. Henry pat Terriermon on the head.

"I'm sure you like someone too, Terriermon"

Oh, Kazu did catch on quickly, I thought. Kenta frowned.

"Oh, I hope they're okay. Rika seems so sad"

"It's because she hasn't had the Princess Pretty Pants treatment!" Suzy yelled triumphantly, to much laughter. In my opinion, though, that was half correct. If Rika treated herself as a Princess maybe she would be a little calmer. Jeri frowned.

"Petalguilmon, what's going on? Why won't Rika smile? You're supposed to make her smile!"

Petalguilmon frowned "It is possible Coxcomb blast makes Rika accept her emotions and be at peace with them, not make them go away"

This made me seriously consider what I was thinking when I invented Petalguilmon's attack plan.

Ryo put her hands on Rika's shoulders.

"Rika, it doesn't matter to me how long it takes for you to come up with an answer, I will wait for you. And if you can't decide, I will ask you now, just in case- will you go out with me?"

Rika shook her head "I don't want to hurt Henry. I've already hurt him"

Ryo sighed, "Henry's a big kid, he can deal with these things"

"What's that supposed to mean? That you can't?" Rika yelled, "Get over yourself, Ryo! I don't want to hurt either of you! Since I'm like this, the least you can do is try and understand instead of being a stupid jerk!"

Ryo gave a hollow laugh "Oh, I love it when you're angry, Rika. Don't worry. It's okay to be scared"

Everyone watched as Ryo kissed Rika, ever so gently, and at the same time, Rika's anger dissolved into tears.

"Oi! That should have happened with Henry, not you, Ryo!" Terriermon called, shaking his fist at them. Henry sighed.

"Calm down Terriermon, it's fine"

"Hey ,why's she crying?" I frowned, looking over from my chair "Petalguilmon, do something!"

"I'm not sure I can, Takato" Petalguilmon shook her head "I'm sorry, but this is an important moment for Rika"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" I yelled, and I got off my chair "All you've done is cause trouble since the moment you got here! You attack our Digimon, you attack me, and worse, you scare Jeri! You know, I'm kind of starting to wish I never created you!"  
>"Takato, don't yell at her!" Jeri wept. I grit my teeth.<p>

"Jeri, I'm sorry I made you a Digimon that can't do anything useful. Maybe it's secretly a virus type, evil Digimon, it would give us incentive to kill it!"

"Gosh, Takato, chill out" Terriermon pointed over to the tables "there's more punch if you want it"

"Yeah, Takato, be nice to Jeri and Petalguilmon" Henry said. I frowned.

"You're right Henry, you're right Terriermon, and I'm sorry, it's just, I think I have every right to be angry when I have created a Digimon that can't help us when my friends are in trouble. That's the whole point of a Digimon, right? They're here to help people!"

And running, I sprinted to the table with the punch, grabbed a cup, scooped some out, and gulped it down as fast as I could. It made me woozy, and some dribbled down my front, but I didn't care. I dove my glass in again and took another shot.

"Takato, no!" Jeri protested. Terriermon laughed.

"Don't be silly, Jeri, its not real punch"

Jeri sighed; "I know"

"You know Jeri, you've been acting a little weird about the punch and drinks" Henry walked over towards her "I know I'm not the only one who wants to know why"

"Oh… well, you see, um, we didn't want to tell you, but Petalguilmon has an attack that…" Jeri, hesitated, blushing "that makes the one it attacks feel love, selflessness and infatuation for another person. We put some in the punch"

"I see. That makes a lot more sense. Well, I'm sure everyone felt the effects, I know I did, at least at first" Henry nodded "Jeri, if you had one shot of the attack to spread over say 30 glasses, you're not going to get an effect for long"

He turned to Takato "I think Takato has just figured that out"

"Are you trying to tell us that that drink was phony?" Kenta asked, sadly "You have no idea how much effort we put in to make it!"

"But last time we were testing the attack, Takato started scaring me" Jeri interrupted "I don't want him to get like that again!"

"Alright, well I guess we better stop him!" Henry got up off his seat, and walked off. The others followed.

"Don't leave us out of the fun!" Terriermon said, jumping on Henry's head.

Henry, Jeri, Guilmon, Petalguilmon and Terriermon reached the table where I was, the rest of the gang close behind. I was ignoring them, tears welling in my eyes.

"Takato, you have to stop" Henry said, and he grabbed my arm "I don't know what happens if you drink too much of that stuff and I don't really want to find out. Please"

"You see the future" Jeri explained, "Your mind becomes really floaty and you start seeing the future"

"Oh god, that's not good!" Henry yelled and he took a glass too " Well, if we can't stop Takato the least we can do is prevent the amount he ingests! Or for all we know he might not come back as the Takato we know at all!"

And Henry scooped some into his glass and started skulling it too. Jeri, determined, picked up a glass as well.

"Let's go!"

And she followed, making them all look like life of the party. Rika's mum was out of the room, so we didn't get in trouble. It was a race to the bottom, each mouthful feeling less and less threatening, and becoming more pleasant. From the corner of my eye, I could see Rika and Ryo's kissing becoming more soft and gentle, fading away into something else. I felt my head become familiarly light, and I pat Jeri on the head. She was so beautiful, and Henry too. They were the best friends in the world.

Jeri swallowed, and tears started rolling down her face, but why? Had I done something wrong? What could be wrong? She was here with me, with Petalguilmon, with her friends. That's when my hearing became cloudy, but I could vaguely hear snippets of a petrified call for help.

"Petalguilmon, help me!" Jeri called.

It happened in slow motion. Henry, Terriermon, Kenta, Kazu, Suzy all looked around at Jeri, as she reached down and tried to grab Petalguilmon by the hand. Petalguilmon's eyes were lighting up, making the room unrecognizable by all the bizarre shadows and contrast all around. The light changed shape, turned pink, and rippled out like an explosion, one so bright we got knocked off our feet. From the ground, I looked up at my beautiful girlfriend float in the air, clothes and hair flying out as giant DNA strands of light began to wrap both her and Petalguilmon in a knot. Their outlines became blurred. It was way too late when I realized what was happening.  
>"Jeri!" I yelled<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Keeping me Alive

**Notes: So this is the second last chapter guys. Hope you all like it. I re-read it many many times ^_^ **

_This is the strangest feeling_, Jeri thought, _but I'm not scared. _

It was like Coxcomb Blast a thousand times more powerful, loving, warm and soft- as though her entire body had heated up like a hot water bottle. It was like being reborn, only the part when you're part sleepy alien in your mother's womb. There was lots of pink light, and a strange sensation of being an origami, hollow but still solid.

"What on earth" Henry gasped. Rika and Ryo pulled away.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming" Ryo said. Rika's mouth opened wide.

"Jeri, be careful!"

I gaped, unable to do anything more intelligent at this point. Jeri was biomerging! It happened very quickly, and at one point it was so bright I shut my eyes, but then something amazing happened.

The light dissipated and in its place was what looked similar to the Tarot of the High Priestess, only with enormous white angel wings sprouting out its back, like a much more elegant, prettier version of Gallantmon. Almost like an exotic dancer, poised like a ballerina, who was very strong and also misleadingly wise; focused and balanced. The familiar Guilmon mask was there, only it was pink. Jeri's skin was visible underneath her nose, while pink and white armor covered her bust, shoulders and groin area.

"Goodness" Henry fell on his knees, and he gazed up at them "Jeri, are you in there?"  
>"Hi, Henry" Jeri smiled. I smiled. Petalguilmon's voice merged with Jeri's made her sound so much cuter, if that was even possible!<p>

"Okay well, yippee, a new Digimon, now what?" Terriermon asked. Henry pulled out his Digivice.

"This! Gardeniamon, a Temptress Digimon, special attacks are… Time Loop, and various unnamed attack moves that look like they're based on Tai Chi, Martial Arts and Contempary Dance. What? Takato, I think I'm beginning to understand why you are so frustrated"

"Don't be afraid, Takato, Henry…. " Petalguilmon's voice rang in everyone's ears, inside our heads "we can take care of this"

Really? I seriously doubt that, Henry thought. It seemed everyone was losing faith in Gardeniamon and its previous evolutions, not just me.

With a flash of a smile, Gardeniamon spun around on the spot and her wings exploded with white petals, which engulfed everyone. Their voices rang in our ears.

"TIME LOOP!"

At first I thought I was about to biomerge, I felt stretched and squashed at the same time. Colours swirled and I had little sense of what was up, down or either side; but then the room vanished, and all felt numb. I found myself in a train, dirty graffiti and scratches on the walls, silence ringing, and a sickening sense of Déjà vu engulfed me.

_Is this the future? Or have I been here before?_ I asked myself. Either way, Gardeniamon had taken over my mind. I looked around, trying to figure it out, and almost vomited as I saw myself out of my body talk to Jeri. Oh god! Am I dead? My hands jumped to my clothes, my face, but it was all there. No, I had been here before.

This must have been when we test run Coxcomb Blast, I recalled, as I watched the other version of myself talk, hug and caress Jeri, a glazed look in my eyes.

"Wow, she looks terrified" I said, and I tried to put my hand on her head, to comfort her, or something, but my hand fell through her back.

Damnit! No, grow up, Takato; I should be used to this by now.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around for Petalguilmon, but the scene only dissolved into ominous shadow, "Is this supposed to change my mind because it doesn't. I still don't take back what I said. Petalguilmon is the worst Digimon ever invented. I'm not joking this time. I don't care that she made Jeri happy, I could have made a better Digimon, one that maybe would attack people the proper way, but not in the way that Digimon does. Urgg, now I just wish I had gotten my mum to proof read my ideas!"

Why do I never do that? But I realized my thoughts echoed around the void

"But Takato, I'm right here" The naked, pink Jeri appeared in front of me, her skin so smooth and clean; and I jumped "Petalguilmon was created from a part of me, just as Guilmon is a part of you"

"But she's not you, Jeri, she's got wings and a tail and pink all over her!" I said

"Are you sure about that, Takato?" Gardeniamon asked "After all, we're all made up of the same matter: atoms, data and energy- cosmic intelligence of some description manifesting itself into reality. Are you insulting that intelligence?"

I walked over to the now unconscious me, sleeping on the train seat, a crying Jeri nearby. I watched for a few moments, thinking it over.

"No, it's alright" the Jeri on the train seat said "It's just amazing that Takato sees a future with me, but I don't know if I see a future with him"

Oh Jeri, why would that make you cry? You don't have to know what you want to do with your future yet, I thought

"When we're in the state of mind Coxcomb blast gives us, we become more open to premonitions, telekinesis, telepathy and seeing the truth" the other Petalguilmon said "Perhaps Takato caught glimpses of yours"

"Oh no! But, I'm not sure I want to get married" Jeri gasped and Petalguilmon hugged Jeri when I couldn't

"I wouldn't worry Jeri. It could also be Takato's rampant imagination at work. You'll never truly know until the time arrives"

_Good riddance, Petalguilmon,_ I thought_, I'm glad you agree_

Guilmon poked me "Is Takato going to be okay?"

"Yes, he will. I imagine it will take a while for people to get used to my attacks, as I need to get used to using them as well. I wouldn't worry at all"

So yeah, I thought, maybe I'm overreacting, but it still doesn't explain anything

"I still don't understand why you've brought me here. I don't understand why Petalguilmon got created the way that she did, and I don't understand what her reason to exist is"

"That's interesting, Takato" Petalguilmon took over "Do you think you have a reason to exist? Your parents created you with love, with no thought as to how you would turn out, why do you think you were created the way you were?"  
>"That's like asking who God is, or if there even is a God, I mean, I can't answer that, I don't think anyone can"<p>

"What do you think?" Gardeniamon asked, "Why do you think you're here?"  
>"I don't know. I guess I just wanted Jeri to have a friend that didn't get in all sorts of trouble with everyone. Why hasn't that been the case?"<p>

"I want to show you a few things, Takato"

Suddenly, as though a tetrahedron of information inflated itself into my head. In a micro instance of time the bubble burst and my mind flicked through all the memories of Jeri - no matter how big or small: when I first met her, seeing her at my bakery, her smiling at me in class, she getting a new Digimon, Leomon dying, talking to her on the train…

I get it now. It doesn't matter whether Petalguilmon is approved by me or not, because it's Jeri's Digimon. It's her responsibility, the responsibility of whoever makes life we live now, if that makes any sense. If she was supposed to be have been created a different way; that would have been the case. It wasn't something worth worrying about, in the end, because nothing was wrong. Digimon were our friends, they evolved and grew independently of human idea, they were artificial intelligence. It wasn't my fault, was it?

"Oh Jeri," I called out into the wilderness of images flashing past me "I'm sorry I ever insulted your Digimon, I really don't care, I just want you to be happy, I just want you to know I love you, no matter how I act, here or ever"

"Aww, really?" Jeri smiled, and she walked out of her pink bubble and transmuted into Petalguilmon's Baby form "Do you really love me, Takato?"

I looked into those innocent black eyes and felt as helpless as ever. Is she the same person? God, what if she is? What if I am? What if we all are! What if Digimon were Digital Recreations of ourselves in a parallel universe! Oh gosh, I do have an overactive imagination, don't I, Mum? Quiet, Takato, quiet!

"I'm sorry, Jeri" I bent down to the BabyPetalguilmon, picked her up and hugged her, tears crawling down my face "I'm so sorry"

Then I felt the light expand and she had turned back into the pink glowing Jeri.

"Whoa!" I jumped, unable to stop the blushing, but my arms were still around her.

"It's okay" Jeri said, and I felt her kiss me on the cheek "I love you too"

* * *

><p>Henry walked into his room, where he saw Terriermon getting tortured by Suzy, and another version of himself, lying in bed, trying to sleep.<p>

Suzy left, and Henry, curious of what was happening, watched his other self; text Rika on his phone.

Want to meet up for coffee? I want to know if there's anything I can do to help you - Henry

"Oh boy" Henry thought to himself, walking forward "Why am I back here? Gardeniamon!" he called "Why have you brought me here?"

"Goodness me. You brought yourself here, Henry" Gardeniamon whispered in Henry's brain, and he jumped "It's nothing to be scared of. It's just the process. Your mind subconsciously draws you to the things you need to see"

"Like dreams and premonitions?" Henry asked. Gardeniamon nodded.

"Yes, like how dreams, and REM sleep are a form of release. They exist to sort through and clear the mind of all its confusing thoughts, memories and desires, to help understand yourself and be a saner, happier person"

"But why would a Digimon desire such a power?" Henry asked, "Talk about unethical. Isn't that a little extreme?"

"I only know snippets of how I was created, so I wouldn't be able to tell you" Gardeniamon explained, "I remember feeling a lot of pain from a boy speaking to me. I was a baby Digimon, on the inside of its womb, capable of experiencing what its mother is feeling, from being so close"

"That must have been Takato" Henry recalled, a little weirded out by the idea of Takato being a mother rather than the father "Well, what did he say?"

"Hmmm…"

There was a feeling of being dipped into a warm swimming pool and Gardeniamon brought Henry into the depths of her mind. His surroundings changed, blurred. Sleep felt very tempting right now. His eyes grew heavy, he felt safe, warm, and very strong, curling up in a ball of protection…. only a giant Takato was visible above my head, tears in his eyes, speaking.

"Holy cow!" Henry gasped awed, "This is how a Digimon sees?"

"Digivice, I don't know if you can hear me, but most Digital things can so please don't not be the one thing not to listen to me" Takato's voice sounded a thousand times louder than usual "I really like Jeri okay, I got all these gifts for her, and if you're for someone else it's going to break my heart so please, I hope you became real to help me, and help Jeri. You're supposed to be smart, right? So if you are, please belong to Jeri. I'm begging you. Be good to her, and cherish her. Be the boyfriend or companion I know I never will be, because this is all just pointless. If you could give me any advice, tell me. I swear I won't hurt you or Jeri ever again. I just want to understand, Jeri, Digivice, why won't you even help me!"

Shaking Takato flipped the Digivice downwards and only the wooden table could be seen.

"I don't want to break you, I really don't"

"So Takato wanted to help understand Jeri and himself and be a better friend, through you" Henry said "He didn't know how to do it himself"

"That confusion and anguish got passed through me, created a sort of mental scarring. My data got scrambled and delayed. I remember feeling sad and depressed. I came into this world very frightened of what awaited me. It was too much. The vagueness of Takato's notes allowed the intelligence of data itself to create its own path, but the additional information was like trying to update a program that's original version hasn't even completely downloaded in the first place. It got muddled up."

"So he overloaded your system, it froze, crashed, and some of the data was lost or damaged in the process?" Henry asked.

"I do believe so, Henry" Gardeniamon nodded "I can not think of any greater explanation. Takato should know by now that channelling heavier energies into a Digimon causes horrific results. Megidramon is an example of that, but he has yet to learn this. But there's no need to worry. As Digimon are evolving, so is Takato, and maybe one day the higher intelligence of my data will fix my imperfections and corrupt data, on its own. There's no need to let him know the truth, as the information was most likely plunge him back into destructive thought patterns"

"Can I help?" Henry asked, "Better yet, can Jeri?"

"I have yet to understand it myself, Henry, but this is the most accurate information my system has uncovered concerning its programming. Human bodies are capable of healing themselves, and for the sake of Takato I hope I can too. I am rather out of control. Takato was right in saying I am useless"

"On the contrary, I find you amazing" Henry smiled, and they were back in Henry's room, which was now empty "I have never known a Digimon capable of entering and manipulating the minds of those around it. Even if your powers are a little haywire, I'm sure with time they can be focused, understood, and made stronger, just like any other Digimon. Terriermon used to go nuts when he Digivolved, but that's all changed now. I'm sure with the help of both Jeri and Takato this will be fixed, but you've just got to patient- all of us"

"Thank you, Henry" Petalguilmon's side of Gardeniamon finished "Now, I wonder why your mind brought you here"

"I know" Henry frowned. They had returned to the cold, empty bedroom. "It's because of Rika"

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Gardeniamon said, placing a soft hand on Henry's chest. Henry bit his lip.

"I didn't mean to care so much for her, I didn't even realize how much I liked her until she got really upset. I wish there was something you Digimon could do to help, but I don't know what. I feel like its my fault; my stupid mistake, so I could have prevented it somehow"

"Do you really think love can be prevented?" Gardeniamon asked, "Also, why would you want to prevent it?"

"I'm not sure" Henry said, and he walked over to the bed and sat down "I guess if it had been prevented then I would have found a way to like her again anyway. I suppose it doesn't matter. I just wish Rika could pick both of us, so then no one would have to get hurt"

"But do you think Rika would make that choice?"  
>"Well, love is better than being hurt all the time, but I'm not sure if Rika views that as a choice. And I guess, I just want Rika to do what makes her happy, because I don't want to see her hurt, I want to see her smiling"<p>

"You do make her smile" Gardeniamon put a hand on Henry's shoulder "Don't you remember?"

Memories flashed past Henry's brain, happy memories. They were pleasant. Henry wished he could return to the past.

"Rika had only started smiling recently, after she had met Takato and I. Rika just wanted to be friends until recently, so then there must be something attracting her to both me and Ryo"

"That's excellent, Henry" Jeri smiled

There was the sensation of being sucked through a giant vacuum cleaner, flashes of scenery flashed past him on screens: watching some of his favorite shops being taken down, trading in old games and DVDs for new ones, buying things off Ebay, going to High School, College... Henry was plunged into that water stream and a new location started to paint itself around him. It wasn't long before he could feel his feet beneath him, and he became part of the scene.

"Where am I?" Henry asked, and he looked around. Sunlight blazed his eyes. He was at a train station. He would have recognized it if the advertisements weren't so modern, and the ticketing system hadn't changed. It also smelt like a different type of fuel was being burnt. Amongst the old men and women amongst some pesky 12 year olds, there was an older boy sitting on a bench, a Terriermon on his lap- he couldn't be any older than 17.

"Oh my god, is that me?" Henry gasped. Gardeniamon smiled.

"Look"

Henry turned as the heavy train doors opened. A tall, mildly busty, skinny girl in punk clothes, brown hair, torn jeans, handbag and converse got off the train. Henry caught the glimpse of a single glittery nose stud and a small black butterfly tattoo on her neck before he saw a pair of familiar purple eyes. She was hand in hand with a tanned taller guy with brown hair and multiple ear piercings; an eyebrow piercing and an industrial. With a sickening gulp, Henry recognized Renamon and Monodramon hop off close behind.

"Rika and Ryo!" Henry yelled, and he took a double take "NO way! Oh god, oh god"

Slower, and slower, Ryo and Rika bent forward, as their lips drew steadily nearer.

"God, I can't watch" Henry spun away, and opened his eyes, as the magnificent Gardeniamon loomed over him. With a deep breath, the stirring hydrochloric acid in his gut turned to anger. He glanced back to Ryo and Rika, still kissing.

"Why did you show me my future?" Henry demanded, "you should know better than anyone that it messes things up. I never gave you permission, and it just proves I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life!"

"Calm down Henry, keep watching, it isn't finished yet"

Breathing deeply, Henry stepped back, and watched with a horrible sensation in his chest, as they broke apart.

"I love you, Queenie" Ryo grinned toothily. Rika smiled.

"You're pretty neat too, Ryo"

Ryo waved "Hey Henry, back here again? Where you headed?"

_Hey, why am I not vomiting on the floor right now?_ Henry asked, staring at his older counterpart, _why do I look peaceful? _

The older Henry smiled, adjusting his sunglasses "Oh, nowhere much. Just home"

"Cool" Rika smiled, and as Ryo pulled Rika back onto the path out the station, Rika caught the older Henry's eye and winked. This seemed pretty normal for the older Henry. He nodded, understandingly.

As they left, older Henry walked a few feet away from them, out of the train station; and with a pang of sadness, Henry got the knowingness that his 17 year old self had sat on that train bench many times before then, waiting to see his angels beautiful face, and walking away behind her. His heart broke a little bit, as he got a taste of the underlying loneliness awaiting him.

"Rika winked at me? But she's with Ryo. I'm so confused" Henry said "Is she cheating on me with him or the other way around? Oh god, I hate the future!"

Gardeniamon smiled "Think about it for a moment, Henry. Your own higher consciousness brought you here, not me. Doesn't that tell you anything? There must be something here you need to know to keep you sane. It is incredibly important. So perhaps ask yourself what you saw in Rika's eyes. I'd imagine it is a vital clue as to the outcome of your dilemma"

Henry replayed the vision in his mind. A calm, knowing, loving smile- his older self also seemed quite sane…

_But Rika, what are you trying to tell me?_ Henry demanded, _what are you trying to say?_

A wink indicated something known between two people, a secret, a greeting. But what would Rika ever want me to know? That I'm not alone? But that can't be true; I have never felt so alone in my life. I thought back to what Takato told me earlier, about the significance of waiting for the truth to present itself.

"Listen Takato, I'm kind of besotted with Rika, and I don't quite know what's going to happen tonight, but wish me the best of luck, okay? It's just, if she doesn't make her decision, I will have to wait longer"

"That doesn't matter. You can wait for her" Takato's smiling face beamed back at Henry "I know you can. You're a really great guy, Henry. And I mean it. If she's that important to you, she's worth waiting for"

Henry smiled "Thanks, Takato"

"Perhaps somewhere in Rika's heart, she loves the two of us equally, and to fit into society, she will make a choice that suits the both of us" Henry concluded. Gardeniamon nodded.

"That sounds like a fair enough assumption to me"

Henry smiled as his older self, walked away from the train station, Terriermon on his head.

"Hey Henry, let's eat out so we don't have to help Suzy with homework!" Terriermon grinned "I'll race ya"

"Sure Terriermon, I'm sure Lopmon can help Suzy this time. Whee!"

They ran after each other and Henry realized that not much had really changed, sometimes it can just seem like it on the outside.

I guess, I don't care who she choses, because she still cares and respects me. She still loves me, right? Henry thought. He had seen the future and survived. Maybe everything was going to be alright after all.

His feet left the ground.

"I guess this is time for me to go" Henry smiled, and he waved "Thank you for speaking to me, Gardeniamon, I really needed it. I hope you don't judge me, Jeri!"

"Never, Henry- and it was a pleasure" Gardeniamon said, and Henry could have sworn he could see Jeri's smile underneath the layers of data. He smiled, and there was a rumble of energy. A familiar falling sensation reached him as he fell back into the time vacuum, getting sucked in an unknown direction. Pictures spun around his head, so fast it induced motion sickness. Henry was about to faint when he hit the floor of Rika's lounge room.

"Ow!" he stirred

"Jeez what the heck was that?" Terriermon groaned from besides him.

With a flash of light, Gardeniamon turned back into both Petalguilmon and Jeri, sleeping on the ground; moans of his friends filled his ears and Henry sat up. Everyone was waking again.


	10. Chapter 10: Pocky, Cookies and Confusion

**Notes: The awkward moment when you say its the second last chapter but it turns out to need more chapters. Yeah... I accidentally lied about the second last chapter thing. Oh, and I don't own the songs! Tee hee, but I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"What a strange attack" I mumbled to myself, rolling onto my knees. The room looked otherwise normal. The tables hadn't fallen over, and the chairs were in their ordinary place. "You okay, Guilmon?"<p>

Guilmon opened his eyes very slowly

"I'm okay as long as you're okay, Takato"

"Great!" I smiled. Maybe everything was going to turn out alright after all. Ryo yawned, scratching his head.

"Hey! Is everyone alright?" he called. There was some scattered mumbling.

"I've been better I'll give you that much" Terriermon said, sprawled face down next to Henry. Renamon raised her head.

"Are you alright, Rika?"

Rika was staring at the ground, but she nodded, and gave Renamon a hug.

"Of course. What about you, Renamon?"

This went on for five or ten minutes before a few cookies were eaten and spin the bottle resumed. Of course, now that most critical couples had come up, there was a lighter, carefree atmosphere during the second half. Jeri and I didn't kiss properly; we both agreed that Spin the Bottle was the wrong environment. However, it was nice to see Henry, Rika and Ryo had calmed down and cheered along with everyone else.

"Hello everyone!" Rika's mum conveniently walked in at the end of the games, as though she had The Game Has Ended senses. "I am so sorry I just got so addicted to all my online magazines I forgot all of you were playing games in here!"

Rika groaned

"I did count up all your votes for the karaoke though, so now's the big moment! Time to announce the results! Oh, I'm so excited!" Rika's Mum jumped up and down in anticipation, as though she too had been a contestant.

"Thank you very much, Rika's Mum!" Jeri, Henry, Guilmon and I yelled. Petalguilmon smiled.

"YEAH! GO RYO!" Kazu and Kenta yelled. Henry giggled.

"Winner will get a shopping mall voucher. Runner up for second will get a very special movie ticket voucher, third place will get a box of chocolates. Fourth will get some pocky and Japanese treats. See now everyone can win! Hurray!"

Jeri squealed, so loud everyone heard her.

"Yes! I hope I win!"

I grinned at Jeri's sudden interest in prizes. Obviously Rika's Mum didn't want to drill Digimon into our heads any more than it was needed.

"Woooowww, I want those other prizes, Takato!" Guilmon stared, awed "What's chocolate, Petalguilmon?"

"I'm not sure" Petalguilmon said, "I think it's a type sugary treat, though"

"Sugary is right" I said "Something Guilmon has eaten too much of"

"Don't worry, Guilmon, chocolates won't make a Digimon fat- that's what Takato's really worried about!" Jeri winked at Guilmon, who blushed "so you can eat chocolates if you want"

From a distance, Rika's mum was sorting through some papers.

"Alright, well my vote got taken into account too" Rika's Mum took out a pen "Well, the wonderful child who came fourth, is…. Suzy!"

"Whoooooohohohooooo!" Henry let out a large yell. He high fived Terriermon. I stared, dumbstruck. The voting system must be rigged! Blushing, Suzy tried to compose herself, walking up to Rika's Mum.

"Fank you Rika's Mum. Fank you so much!"

Her smile was so addictive it was impossible not to smile with her. It's these sorts of smiles we all needed. Very proud, I followed Suzy's journey up to the other side of the room, where a giant adult hug engulfed her and Rika's Mum slipped a packet of strawberry Pocky, Peach Jelly and Cookies into her little pockets.

"OOooh wow!" Suzy jumped up and down. She ran back to Henry and Lopmon, carrying the Pocky.

"Look what I got! Lookie!" Suzy yelled, dropping her gifts on the floor and giving Henry a hug.

"I won, Hendry! I won! I won!"

Henry laughed and pat his sister on the head.

"Well done, Suzy. You really did win a place"

"AWww, how sweet" Rika's mum smiled, and she struggled to compose herself "okay, next one, well two. Rika and Henry tied for third place. Isn't that amazing?"

"Wow…" I said awed, turning to Jeri, who was beaming. I never considered some people would tie, and Henry and Rika were pretty close.

Henry and Rika cautiously caught each other's eye. Henry nodded, and Rika smiled. Together, they walked up to Rika's Mum from either sides of the room, meeting in the centre. Rika's Mum sighed.

"Well I only have one box of chocolates, I guess you two will have to share"

"Oh" Henry took the box "Thank you so much, Rika's Mum. I'm honored, but…" he passed it to the person next to him "It belongs to Rika"

"Hey! As if it does!" Rika didn't seem comfortable with the idea "I don't even like chocolate, so you have it!"

Rika pushed it back "Your performance was better than mine anyway"

"Hey, no it wasn't. That's why we tied" Henry shook his head. He ripped open the box and gave Rika a handful.

"At least take these. I hate them anyway"

Rika blushed, and she smiled.

"Thanks"

"C'mon guys! Hurry up and get off the stage!" Kazu yelled, but Ryo punched him.

"Back off you troll" Ryo protested, before smiling. I caught a glimpse of his admiration for both Rika and Henry's victory. He looked truly happy for them. The look in his eyes was so twisted I couldn't fathom what was happening in his head, and he ignored Kazu's mad yelling.

"Now I just want to take longer!" Rika murmured.

"Haha. Anyway, congratulations" Henry stepped forward and hugged her.

"You're an amazing woman, Rika, and an even better performer"

They broke apart. Rika looked like she had a tear in her eye. She walked back down, the chocolates in her pocket.

_I'll keep these, Henry. _Rika thought to herself, _I'll keep them for you_

"Now the next runner up!" Rika's mum called, sounding very excited "Everyone! Drumroll please!"

Everyone stamped their feet on the ground, something Guilmon enjoyed immensely, tail in tail with Petalguilmon. I glanced at Henry. He looked overwhelmed with some strange emotion I didn't understand. It was like he was trying to figure something out.

"Coming second with just one more point than Henry and Rika, is Kazu"

The yelling was incredible. All the boys grouped together, Henry cheered, so did Rika. I guess they had fun rocking out to Kazu's air guitar too. Kazu jumped up, sprinted to Rika's mum and hugged her in the space of 10 seconds.

"You're awesome, Rika's Mum, almost more awesome than Rika"

"OI!" Rika yelled, to which Kazu stuck out his tongue

Rika's Mum laughed "Oh. Thanks, dear" she held out an envelope "Here's your movie ticket"

"Hell yeah!" Kazu jumped up, took it and barricaded to the ground, laughing "Now I don't have to get money off my parents!'.

"I guess that leaves Ryo" Henry whispered in my ear. I jumped.

"Oh. Hey Henry" I didn't notice him reach me "Congrats with the chocolates"

Henry smiled meekly "Yeah. Want one?"

"Well," my hand crept towards the box. I wanted some but at the same time they were Henry's prize "If you're sure, Henry"

"Don't worry. I'm sure"

'Thanks" I took one out and slowly unwrapped the wrapper "You okay, Henry?"  
>Henry looked at the ground "I really don't know. Can we talk later tonight? I need to figure out what else happened with Gardeniamon. It's kind of lingering with me"<p>

"Sure, that sounds good to me, Henry"

Jeri was staring very intently at us, as though she was a Digimon again.

"Can you please come with me, Henry? It'll only be a sec"

She threw out her hand, and quite composed, Henry took it. Jeri walked away to the corner. In the background, Rika's Mum began to announce the winner, but of course we all knew who it was.

"Henry, when Takato first got hit by Coxcomb blast, it was so strong he started speaking about the future. It really, really scared me, but Petalguilmon explained that we don't know if it's truly real or not. You just have to wait until you get there. Does that make sense?"

"It does, but I guess I'll be waiting for a lot of things, now, won't I, Jeri?" Henry said angrily, as "Ryo!" got called from behind. Jeri and Henry turned around, to see Ryo giving the peace sign, walking up to receive the card deck. Henry peered around for Rika's purple eyes, but as soon as he found them, they turned away from him. Henry sighed.

"It's just like this competition. Ryo won. I only tied with Rika"

"But maybe that means you and Rika deserve each other" Jeri said. Henry didn't react.

"Who cares? Ryo is much more attractive and powerful, much more suited to Rika. She likes powerful people, people who have style, people like her. I'm just a nerdy guy who sits at my computer all day. Ryo studies cards. Rika studies cards"

"Rika gave you the chocolates, though" Jeri said, and she placed a hand on Henry's shoulder "She could have taken them for herself and given them to Ryo, but she gave them to you. Remember that!"

"It was probably just a petty pity gift" Henry sat down on the bench, as Kenta started up the Kareoke machine again to celebrate "As if she actually cares"

"I think she does" Jeri smiled "Rika's a nice girl, she cares about both of you. Don't you remember?"

_Yes, I do, Jeri, _Henry thought; _but I don't even know what it means for sure until the moment arrives._

"Takato was right, though. You can wait" Jeri smiled. Henry stared.

"God I forgot you saw into all my thoughts back there" Henry composed himself. Sadness appeared in his eyes "But what if it isn't worth it?"

"We don't know what will happen, Henry" Jeri smiled "7 years is a long time. Maybe you'll find someone else along the way"

"Maybe" Henry sighed, "I hope so"

Jeri frowned "I'm sorry, I know you like Rika, but is it okay if I hug you?"

"Hugging is always okay, Jeri" Henry smiled.

Jeri grimaced and engulfed Henry in her arms. Henry got a familiar feeling of being reborn, of being part of something much larger. It was as though Jeri was the centre of the universe, like she was a sun keeping all the planets around her alive.

"Hey, did Takato experience anything from his future?" Henry asked. Jeri shook her head.

"No. It wasn't what he needed to see"

"Oh" Henry was a little jealous "well if it means anything to you, Jeri. If you and Takato do get married one day, you're going to be a great sister in law. I mean, I don't know why but I feel related to you all of a sudden. I don't quite understand it"

"Dunno" Jeri smiled "Maybe we will be brothers and sisters in law one day"

Henry smiled "It would be nice, but… I don't know. I wish I could forget everything I saw"

Jeri let go of him "Henry, this is something Rika taught me. When you get confused, like you don't know what to do, shut your eyes and ask yourself what you would do if you could do anything, and no one else in the world existed"

Henry did. He imagined being at the train station, waiting.

"I want to be the best person I can be" Henry said, "I want to be someone that impresses everyone, not just Rika. I want to be amazing, stylish, and smart… I want to not have to worry about anything. I want to make a difference in this world, do you know what I mean?"

Jeri nodded "That sounds perfect for you, Henry" she held out her hand, and Henry took it. They walked back to me, together "I find whenever I do that exercise, another truth always comes back to me"

"What?" Henry asked, smiling. Jeri's hands were so warm.

"That everything's going to be okay"

it seemed Ryo was doing an encore, everyone else dancing along and interjecting at parts. Only when Henry reached Ryo, he held out the microphone.

"Hey guys, I reckon you should do another face off. We can vote on who actually wins this time"

"Err, thanks Ryo" Rika said hastily, and she took the microphone "but as long as I beat everyone at Spin the Bottle I don't really care about the results" she smiled "But sure, I'll try again"

"Good luck Rika" Henry murmured under his breath, as everyone cheered and reassembled themselves. Maybe this time she will be in a better mood. Rika paused, clicked the button and blushed.

"Well guys, my last song for the night- yes, Ryo, the last one! Is going to be a song I only heard once or twice in a convenient store, but as corny as the stupid song is, I'm going to sing it. It's "Sometimes" by Britney Spears! Hit it"

I laughed as I realized this song wasn't one I wouldn't initially pick for Rika. But thinking it through, I guess she did have a mature side to her, hidden deep inside. It was the strength and support that came out whenever Rika talked to Jeri, or biomerged into Sakuyamon. It was quite beautiful. And sure, Rika wasn't into bubblegum pop, so gave it a rock edge… you'd think that isn't possible but it's Rika.

Wow, Henry thought, admiring the passion in Rika's eyes, the tears swelling up, and the breaks in her voice as she struggled to keep her composure. She was the most beautiful angel. So gentle and lovely, she hit the bit of the end so well.

"Just hang around and you'll see

There's nowhere I'd rather be

If you love me, trust in me

The way that I trust in you

Sometimes I run

Sometimes I hide

Sometimes I'm scared of you

But all I really want is to hold you tight

Treat you right

Be with you day and night

Baby all I need is time"

"Thanks guys" she smiled, and handed out the microphone. "Now let's see if Gogglehead can beat my corny rendition of Britney Spears!"

Henry took the microphone, turning it over.

_Jeez, one song was bad enough, why do I have to sing two? _

"Do I have to do this?" Henry asked the crowd.

"Yes, Henry, otherwise Rika will win and she'll be better than you" Kenta called "Beat her, she picked a song by Britney Spears!"

"I can pick a hundred songs better than that" Kazu said

"I'd say Britney sung better than her" Ryo grinned, knowing he was pissing off Rika. She hit him.

"Shove off Ryo"

"I reckon you can choose, Henry" I said "But you gotta admit this game is good for venting"

"Yes Hendry you must sing for Lopmon and Terriermon" Suzy smiled. Henry sighed. He couldn't let down his sister, but he turned to Jeri, and she nodded.

"Sure, but I'm picking one you won't like"

He shuffled down and pressed play "I think this is rather self explanatory. "Show Me the Meaning of being Lonely" by the Backstreet Boys"

"Boo!" Kenta called, and Ryo gave an enthusiastic yell.

"See, I told you he was a Backstreet Boy!" Terriermon pointed out. Henry laughed.

"The only Backstreet Boy that didn't make it on TV"

So, Henry sung. It wasn't better than his last performance in terms of being moving, but it was close.

In fact, I'm pretty sure no one had a clue what he was singing about.

"What is this one about?" I whispered to Jeri

Jeri smiled "You'll find out"

I glanced at Rika. Maybe she knew. I tapped her, and sat down.

"Rika, do you know why he's singing this song? You haven't gone anywhere"

Rika hugged her knees "I might"

"But why? Did Gardeniamon show you something strange?"

"Strange in an underestimate" Rika whispered, "Besides, its not like I have any idea what he saw in there"

"Yeah, Jeri's Digimon has a way of doing that"

But before I could say anything else I was caught off guard by Henry's finishing of the song.

"There's nowhere to run

I have no place to go

Surrender my heart' body and soul

How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show?

You are missing in my heart

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

Show me the meaning of being lonely

Is this the feeling I need to walk with?

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

There's something missing in my heart"

Instead of smiling, Henry simply put down the microphone, sat next to Rika, and started to eat one of his chocolates. Oh gosh, he was getting quite depressed. Terriermon run up to him.

"Hey, Momentai, I reckon you did pretty well considering how bad the song was, Henry"

"Hm. Thanks, Terriermon" Henry smiled, and he pat Terriermon on the head. Rika looked at Henry.

"What do you want?" she asked. Henry shrugged.

"Nothing really. To be honest with you, I want to go to bed. It's been a long day and I just want to forget everything"

"Hey, you're not the only one" Rika frowned "I don't feel good either"

"Maybe you ate too much chocolate" Henry joked. Rika grinned; she put the wrappers in her pocket.

"I probably did. But I think we do need to go to bed. I'm sure my Mum won't be long"

"What do you…"

"Hello, everyone! I've picked the votes for who won spin the bottle. Unfortunately, there are no prizes for runners up, but lets see who wins the cards, shall we?"

Everyone giggled nervously. Ryo reached me. He was quite tall.

"Hey Takato, I just thought you to know I voted for you twice" He winked at me "You're a pretty cool guy"

"Aw, thanks Ryo" I smiled, and blushed "I didn't vote for you at all. Sorry"

"Nah, no harm done" Ryo threw his arms around his head "Anyway, best of luck!"

The same process happened again, only this time the winners were a little more interesting. Rika came fourth, Takato came third, Jeri came second, and Suzy won.

"Oi! Who keeps voting for Suzy? She doesn't deserve the stupid cards!" Kazu growled frustrated, as Suzy walked away, eyes shinning. Lopmon, Terriermon, Petalguilmon, Monodramon and Guilmon turned away guiltily. I laughed. Where's a game without a little bias? I hugged Jeri, keen to snuggle into sleeping bags and go to bed.

"Well, done, Jeri" I smiled, and I kissed her on the cheek. Oh, brother, I'm not sure I'm ever going to take to get used to kissing!


	11. Chapter 11: We Tiptoe in the Gloom

"Hey Rika" Ryo kept poking Rika, who was curled up in her bed "Wake up, Rika. Hello? Queenie?"

With a groan, Rika opened her eyes. A vague shadow of Ryo faced her. Everything else was pitch black.

"You could be less obvious" she turned on her side "so why have you woken me up all of a sudden? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Not quite" Ryo grinned "Actually Rika, I was wondering if you experienced anything particularly strange when Gardeniamon used her Time Loop attack"

"Gosh, everyone did, isn't that obvious, Ryo?" Rika spat "Why did you think everyone was asking about our return to sanity if we hadn't?"

"Haha, that's true" Ryo smiled. He moved off his feet and sat down on the side of Rika's bed "So I was wondering if you'll tell me what you experienced. I'll trade you. Story for story"

"Erm… actually Ryo, I don't feel comfortable telling you" Rika turned very shy "I don't know why. It's strange. Gardeniamon made it sound like this was all supposed to happen, so… maybe this conversation is supposed to occur as well"

"Beats me" Ryo crossed his arms "So wanna share?"

"Hmm" Rika thought it over, and turned back to face Ryo "You first"

"Okay, well" he paused, finger on his chin "How do I start? I guess, basically it felt like I'd jumped on an amusement park ride…"

* * *

><p>Ryo spun around in a circle, falling in the air, various pictures floating around him, those of his childhood in a black void. He remembered card tournaments, classes, his parents, winning against the Digimon Queen, but that didn't stop the nauseating feeling in his stomach, slowly creeping up to his head.<p>

"Hey! Rika! Takato! Henry! Anyone there?"

Ryo shut his eyes, trying to take the discomfort.

_No answer. I can't sense Monodramon around here anywhere either,_ he though, _maybe I'm all alone._

"You're never alone, Henry" Gardeniamon said.

"What? Who said that?" Ryo yelled, snapping out of his daydream. He caught a glimpse of the magnificent Gardeniamon, peering above him "Jeri? What's going on? AAAHhhhh!"

Ryo fell down what felt like a bottomless pit, stars came speeding past him, sometimes even a shooting star. He didn't know where he was going or when he would reach the bottom. He braced himself for impact, but instead, he felt the cold, wet tiled floor of a public bathroom. He opened his eyes. They were tinted grayish green, not the most hygienic of colours, and there was little light filtered in from outside. He stepped forwards, uneasy.

"Hello?" he called "Is anyone there?"

He froze, as the wretched sound of someone vomiting reached his ears.

_Oh great_, Ryo thought, following the noise. _Next thing you know some alcoholic bum is going to fall out of one of those cubicles and attack me. _

He didn't have to move far. A door burst open and an older boy and girl were crowded inside. The boy was mildly tanned, wearing torn jeans and a messy grey T-shirt. His hair was well groomed, but had fallen out of place in distress. Ryo noticed an industrial in his ear. His blue eyes gleamed worried at a girl around the same age, who was crouching over the toilet bowl. She vomited again, and the boy pat her on the back.

"Hey, would you guys mind telling me who you are?" Ryo asked, but to no answer. The older boy kept patting the girl.

_Completely ignored. Huh. _

There was something bizarrely familiar about both of them, as though they were old friends Ryo had yet to reunite with. They couldn't be any older than high school, 15 or 16. But Ryo didn't think he'd met them at a Digimon Card Game Tournament. Where could he have met them, then?

_Who the hell are these guys?_ Ryo pondered, straining his brain to focus.

"We're never doing that again, you freaking idiot!" The girl yelled, and Ryo caught a glimpse of fiery purple eyes before she bent down to vomit again. The boy laughed.

"Well Queenie you said you could handle anything so I thought, might as well see if you're all talk or not, right honey?"

_What? Queenie?_ Ryo looked to himself, to the boy standing in front of him, then to the girl. He gasped.

_That must be Rika and I in High school! _Ryo concluded, feeling stupid for not having realized it sooner _– but wait, why is Rika so sick?_

"Your Triple Decker Vodka Plunge is the worst drink ever invented" Rika gasped, trying to regain her breath "Oh Ryo, I wish I could boil your big head than eat it for breakfast"

"Oh, I wonder how you're going to do that, Queenie?" Older Ryo asked, but to much regret. Rika coughed, then held him a small toothbrush box.

"Open it" Rika smiled "It's a present"

"Huh? Do I need to brush my teeth?"

Ryo gave Rika a funny misunderstanding look, before he clicked it open. Inside was what looked like a giant thermometer, or a giant nail file. Ryo's eyes widened.

"Oh my god. This is a joke, right?"

It was a pregnancy test; the plastic file shone back at him horribly, the plus sign redder and more terrifying than ever. Rika shook her head.

"Do you think I'd joke about this, idiot? No. Its real, and its mine"

"But, Rika when did this happen?" Ryo demanded, "Did you sleep with someone else? Because we took every precaution in the world, nothing could have happened! We were solid!"

"No, it wasn't someone else" Rika shook her head "You don't remember it but I do, little bits of it. It was when you had stolen some vodka cruisers from your dads place and brought them over. We drunk too much and my precautions nor yours worked to their full efficiency"

"Ah shit" Ryo slapped his head "Damn it Rika, I'm an idiot"

"Nah" Rika shook her head, and her frown turned into a small smile "You're not, we just did it so many times it was kind of inevitable something like this would happen"

"Hey, don't say that!" Ryo protested, and he put a hand on Rika's shoulder "So, what are you going to do? You can't keep it"

"Hmm… I haven't decided, but I'm thinking of going to the Digital World, maybe later tonight, and find someone there who can help me. Because, well, I don't think I could tell my Mum. She's not exactly the smartest person when it comes to these things"

"Good plan" Ryo agreed, "but Rika, damn, it's just, I'm so sorry. I- I hope you can find someone who can help"

"Thanks"

"And I swear from this day onwards I will never get ridiculously drunk again. Please forgive me. Nothing is worth this. I mean, god, no wonder you threw up so much!"

"Yeah…" Rika sighed, tears in her eyes "I'm sorry too"

_Wow, that's heavy,_ Ryo thought, looking at his older self, who was running a hand softly down Rika's face. Those few tears fell down Rika's face, and the couple kissed. At first it was gentle, but it expanded into something greater- that is, until Rika threw up again

"BLLLLARRRGGGHHHHHHH'

Older Ryo ran his hand up and down Rika's back.

"Be strong, Queenie, you're still going to get your Kingdom one day"

"Well… whoops" The present time Ryo frowned, and he turned behind him, where Jeri's Biomerge was standing in the shadows of the black void. "Oh, hey Gardeniamon. What's up?"

"Just watching" Gardeniamon smiled "So I wonder why you think your mind brought you here"

"Um…" Ryo considered "It is certainly a bizarre memory to show me, but… that just shows me Rika's going to pick me, right? We're going to be together, aren't we? Maybe even we'll get married"

Gardeniamon smiled "You're shown exactly what you're supposed to see, it's what you need to know to keep yourself sane"

Ryo nodded "This is so strange. I mean it makes sense in a way I can't explain, but at the same time, I have a question. How did Rika and I get to this point? I mean, I've never been drunk in my life"

"That's for you to find out, Ryo" Gardeniamon smiled. Ryo sighed.

_That answer is not helpful, I hate to break it to ya _

"If I'm going to be that sort of irresponsible boyfriend, maybe Rika is better off with Henry. I mean, I bet Henry wouldn't lay a finger on Rika. Well, maybe one or two"

He giggled at his own terrible joke. Gardeniamon walked forwards.

"Really, Ryo? Are you that bad of a person, undeserving of Rika?"

Ryo turned around, and watched his older self and older Rika kiss each other fiercely, Rika pressed against the cubical door. The passion in their actions was hypnotizing.

_Maybe I am being a little harsh on myself. _

"Well I don't know if I'm insane, but I definitely… I'll do my best to make Rika's time with me the best she's had, and if it ends sometime that… doesn't bother me that much. I mean, what matters is that Rika's happy"

* * *

><p>"I left before the scene could get anymore intense, which is a good thing. I had to remind myself I wasn't alone or I would have started doing something very inappropriate…Haha!"<p>

"Pff, like I believe you" Rika said softly, thinking it over "Did that really happen?"

"C'mon Rika, would I lie?" Ryo put a hand on Rika's shoulder "And in advanced I'm sorry if I am ever that irresponsible"

Rika put a cautious hand on Ryo's hand "It's okay, Ryo"  
>"So what happened to you?" Ryo asked "Did you see anything from our potential futures?"<p>

"No" Rika shook her head "Actually, it just went over all my past memories, but focusing on you and Henry, trying to clear my mind"

"And…" Ryo lowered his face closer to Rika's "Did it help?"

"A little bit" Rika smiled, and she ran a finger down Ryo's nose "I think it's going to be okay"

"But what about Henry?" Ryo asked, lowering his body on top of Rika's "What do you think he saw?"

Rika shrugged "You could ask him, if you really care that much"

"Yeah… I think I will" Ryo said, "Well, sweet dreams, Rika"

He kissed Rika on the cheek, got up and left the room. Rika sighed.

"Renamon? Who do you think is a better match for me? Henry or Ryo?"

Renamon appeared from the shadows "I think they're both equally suited to you Rika, it just depends on who you want to try dating first. Who do you think is more likely to wait for you?"

"Hmm, that's a good point" Rika turned over to her side "Thanks Renamon"

"Also, Rika, I am rather curious" Renamon sat down besides Rika "Why did you lie to Ryo?"

* * *

><p>"Wow, you experienced that? That's too bad" I said.<p>

"Yeah, it was too bad" Ryo sighed "Would have been better if that memory was set a little later in life"

Henry, Ryo and I were sitting in a circle, a flame Guilmon had created flickering inside a lantern. All the Digimon were bunched up, sleeping on the same bed. Henry nodded.

"I'm still curious as to whether these futures we see are set in stone or whenever we can change them"

"Agreed" Ryo nodded "I mean what if it's all a fluke? That would be a pretty horrible joke"

"Yeah, but what if its not?" I asked, to dead silence.

"Petalguilmon always told me that there's no way to tell if its imagination or truth, you just have to wait and see what happens" Jeri jumped up from her bed, having woken up. Petalguilmon was still asleep in bed, Guilmon besides her.

"Oh, hey Jeri" I smiled, letting her into the circle "So what happened to you?"

"Well, what I initially experienced was what happened with Takato, but then when I woke up, its like multiple copies of myself returned to my body and I suddenly remembered experiencing what happened with everyone"

"God, that must feel strange" Henry pointed out "Feel like you know everything, huh?"

Jeri shook her head "I only know as much as you do. In fact, I'm a little clueless, but I like to keep it that way"

We all nodded in agreement. Ryo nodded.

"So yeah, the reason I came here, was I was curious what you and Henry experienced when Jeri biomerged"

"Oh" Henry blushed. Part of him didn't want to say in case it hurt Ryo.

_But who knows if it's real, right? _

"Well, It's very confusing to me" Henry began. He hesitated. He couldln't tell Takato about the truth of Petalguilmon's conception.

"Do you want me to tell them, Henry?" Jeri asked. Henry looked at her determined face, and shook his head.

"It's okay, Jeri"

"Oi, is something wrong?" Ryo demanded "Did something happen you don't want to tell me?"

"Not exactly. I don't quite understand it myself" Henry sighed "Basically I saw a 17 – 18 ish year old version of myself waiting on a bench at a train station. And when the train stopped, an older version of you and Rika came out. It was weird. You looked very different. Ryo, you asked what I was up to, I said I was going home. Then as you guys left, holding hands, Rika winked at me. And that was it"

"She winked at you?" Ryo repeated, "Hm, Rika is a confusing lady. Do you think if we asked she'd know what it means?"

"Beats me, I guess you could try, but it seems wrong to be interfering with these matters" Henry disagreed

"But if this stuff is set in stone its just going to happen anyway, no matter what we say to anyone" I pointed out. Henry crossed his arms.

"Right. That doesn't make this any easier"

"I know what you can do!" Jeri piped up, looking determined "Ryo and Henry, maybe you can talk to her about it"

"Both of us? But I just talked to her" Ryo said

"I could do it if you want' Jeri said. Ryo, Henry and I both glanced at each other in turn, not sure what to do.

"Well, I kinda want to have one more round of Kareoke. Jeri, you can talk to her, I just want to let off some steam" Ryo said

"Yeah, good idea!" I grinned, to Henry's nodding.

"Um, you guys go ahead. I'm all kareoke'd out"

"Yeah, makes sense Backstreet Boy" Ryo grinned, "So you'll be heading to bed?"

"Um… nah. I'm going to talk to Rika" Henry smiled "Thanks though, Ryo"

"It's cool" Ryo smiled.

"Yeaahah!" I ran out the room, determined to get their first "I'll sing the best song ever"

"We can do a group song!" Ryo agreed, running after him. Jeri sighed, and stood up.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Ask Rika what she saw. I want to know from her face. I don't trust Ryo's story of what happened"

"That's a good idea, Henry" Jeri smiled, and I knew she understood something I didn't. Henry nodded.

"Thanks, and don't tell me what it is, I'll find out myself from the source!"

* * *

><p>Henry walked down the corridors, struggling to find Rika's room in the dark.<p>

_Bathroom, Kitchen… _he labeled rooms as he passed, before he caught a glimpse of glowing blue eyes: Renamon! I quickened my pace.

_If Renamon isn't near Rika's room, I really have gone insane!_

"Good evening Renamone" Henry smiled pleasantly "You're looking awfully sultry at this hour"

"Oh, hello Henry" Renamon nodded "I'm guessing you want to talk to Rika?"

Henry nodded.

"That's right. If its not too disruptive, I would like to ask her a few questions. Is Rika awake?"

Henry stared Renamon down. Renamon glanced inside.

"Rika is tired. I think she'd appreciate the silence"

"How do you know?" Henry asked cautiously "Did you ask her?"

Renamon looked at Henry, calmly.

"The connection of a Digimon and its Tamer is a very complicated one"

"Just let me talk to her, please, Renamon" Henry pleaded. Renamon crossed her arms.

* * *

><p>Pictures flashed past her brain: colors, and sounds flickered in and out. Rika opened her eyes.<p>

_Voices again… is Renamon talking with a Digimon? Hey, wait!_

Her eyes snapped open. She saw Renamon in the doorway, blocking a pajama covered Henry.

"Renamon, let him inside" Rika commanded, sitting up in her bed "Don't worry. It's okay"

Renamon peered at Rika intently, before nodding and stepping inside

"My apologies, Rika"

"Thanks, Renamon!" Henry grinned, and he stumped inside, bending down when he reached the bed. Rika's pajama shirt was quite baggy. He could almost see what lay below her shirt. Rika noticed and blushed slightly.

"Don't just crouch there on your toes, sit down" Rika said, patting the doona. Henry nodded and sat down.

"At least its warm in here. I swear your heating is broken everywhere else" Henry smiled. Rika laughed.

"Good grief, you don't even know when your body heat has just risen?" Rika shook her head "Anyway, what did you want, Gogglehead?"

"First, thank you for not calling me Backstreet Boy. I really don't think I have any resemblance to any of them. Terriermon would be more fitting to their group"

Rika giggled "It's nothing. So anything else?"

"Yes. I kinda want to know what you experienced while Gardeniamon was wrecking havoc. Now, I know the story you told Ryo, but I don't buy it. That's not the real answer, is it?"

Rika stared at Henry in the face, as though someone had frozen her features in place.

"What's the matter, Rika?" Henry asked softly

"I…well…" Rika stuttered, trying to find the words "I'm just embarrassed by it"

"Well, Ryo told me what he experienced, so let me guess. Does it involve an... to put it poignantly... accidental pregnancy?" Henry asked. Rika's mouth fell open.

"Yes. I-It does, but I was only 15 or so at the time… I swear"

"What happened?" Henry asked.

Rika stared Henry in the face. Her eyes were filled of fear and anticipation. Cautiously, Henry placed a hand on hers. She didn't deserve to feel so afraid.

"You don't need to feel alone, Rika" Henry smiled, feeling the warm contours of her fingers "It's going to be okay"


	12. Chapter 12: Three Primary Colors

"Well I don't need to describe how I got there. I think that's pretty obvious" Rika began, looking away from Henry "Anyway, the place I ended up in was an underground tunnel"

"Guilmon's Tunnel?" Henry asked, beginning to put the pieces together.

"I'm getting there. So anyway, I was pretty angry…"

* * *

><p>"You stupid Digimon!" Rika yelled, turning on her knees, in either direction. Which way was up? Down? Out? In? It was hopeless.<p>

_How am I supposed to find them?_

"Come out! Petalguilmon? Jeri? Are you there?"

"Right, here, Rika" Jeri appeared next to her, naked and glowing "I don't know about you, but I recognize this place"

"Huh?" Rika asked, then it hit her "Oh, are we in Guilmon's tunnel?"

"I guess" Jeri smiled, and she disappeared into the form of Gardeniamon, who pointed the way out of the tunnel "Follow me, oh, wait" she moved out the way "Never mind. It looks like we have company"

"What? Who would join us in this lame tunnel? Are they lost or something?" Rika asked, peering around. What looked like an older girl, around 15 or 16, was crouching down on her knees and hands, crawling exhausted through the tunnel, Renamon following her.

"Are you sure about this, Rika?" Renamon asked "I mean, are you sure it's the best way?"

"Yes. I've gotta get this over and done with" The girl said, and Rika recognized a glint of purple in her eyes. Out of all the comments weirdo dweebs from Digimon tournaments, they all admired that one quality.

"Alright, what the heck is going on?" Rika demanded "Why is there an older version of me in this stupid tunnel?" Gardeniamon frowned.

"It looks like you have been drawn to this moment in time by your subconscious"

"Oh, subconscious my foot…" Rika glanced around "Okay, so I'm in my own head, or something. Could this get any more weird?"

A complexion of seriousness reached Gardeniamon's features.

"Perhaps"

"Oh great" Rika crossed her arms

"Yes, it's odd. Well, I think we should follow her"

"Gardeniamon, they're going to hit us!" Rika yelled, backing away as their older counterparts drew closer "What do we do?"

"Just wait" Gardeniamon said quietly "We are in a less dense form of data at the moment. They should be able to get past us"

"What are you talking about? There's no room in this tunnel" Rika began, but too late. The older Rika was inches away. Terrified, Rika braced herself for the impact, but Gardeniamon did nothing.

"Gardeniamon, what are you doi…?"

Rika's voice faded away. Gardeniamon was right. Instead of knocking into them and potentially disrupting everyone's sanity, the older Rika just crawled right through them, as though they are ghosts.

_Oh god, I am crazy…_

It took a few moments after before Rika relaxed.

"Gosh, that was the strangest thing I've ever experienced" Rika said blankly "Now c'mon, let's follow her"

Gardeniamon nodded and she held out a hand.

"After you"

They pivoted, and crawled behind Renamon, towards the mass of Digital Data in front of them. Rika expected a suction sensation, but the familiar experience of entering the digital world was absent. Instead they just slipped through, as if it wasn't anything there at all. What faced them was the stony cliffs of where the D-Reaper had first appeared, but it had since then been cleaned and emptied. The sky was blue as the ocean, many different shades, and the stones glittered as sunlight bounced off them. Older Rika stood up, wiping her hands on her clothes. Rika was amazed by how beautiful and curvy her older self was. Her clothes fit a little better, she was a head taller, and she had a darker style than usual. Her long hair, in a ponytail, blew in the wind.

"Okay." She sighed, stepping a few feet forward. "Now to find a Digimon that can perform an abortion"

Present Rika almost choked. She coughed violently.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"Poor you. I can't imagine that was the most pleasant experience" Henry agreed, and he lay underneath the covers with Rika, holding her hands "so did she find someone?"<p>

"That's the strange thing." Rika explained, getting used to the increased heat "We ended up finding you"

"Huh? I was in the Digital World? But doing what?" Henry asked.

* * *

><p>"Rika, look there. I think we may be in a luck" Renamon pointed, her eyes glowing. Younger Rika squinted, following Renemon's furry paw. That thing walking towards them couldn't be a Digimon. He looked too human, too familiar. He had blue hair, green sunglasses, jeans, jumper and what looked like personal protective eye equipment around his neck. A familiar green and white bunny was poised on his shoulder.<p>

_No way,_ Rika thought _He couldn't be here_

"Rika?"

The boy came into greater view. He was around 15 or 16, much taller, and Rika gaped at how handsome he had suddenly become "What are you doing here?"

"Henry?" Older Rika gasped. She stepped back "I'm sorry, but before we get onto small talk- I would like you to answer this: what the hell?"

"Haha, it's a long story" Henry gave a calm chuckle "I'm just visiting"

"Just visiting- well, you are such a liar, Henry" Terriermon giggled "So he's right, let's get to the point, why did you decide to come to the Digital World, Rika? Did you hear Henry was here?"

"N-No" Rika stuttered. She looked at the ground. Suddenly this whole thing seemed like a bad idea. She thought back to Ryo's reaction "Actually, well… it's embarrassing"

"I doubt it can be any more embarrassing than meeting me here in the Digital World" Henry smiled. Rika laughed.

"Oh fine. I'll tell you. You promise you won't laugh?"

"Nah, but I can't promise Terriermon won't" Henry smiled "Rika, you look really sick. You look pale, sweaty. Could I get you a drink?"

"Nah. I can't drink. Oh god, I can't drink!" Rika gasped, realizing the horror of what hanging out with Ryo had done "Henry, I am pregnant with Ryo's child and I need an abortion or it's going to get fetal alcohol poisoning- well, it's probably already dead- but point is, it'll turn into something ugly. Could you please help!"

Henry blinked. His face was blank. He didn't seem that taken aback by the information; instead, he was loving and supportive. He smiled "Aw, I doubt any child of yours could be ugly"

"That doesn't help" Rika said, "Please, I don't have time for mushy business. I need to get something done about it. Do you know anyone who can help?"

"Well," Henry chuckled "Thankfully you came to the right place. As much as I'd like to leave you alone, it's your lucky night, Rika" Henry smiled, and he held out a hand "See, with the help of some Digimon here, and some friends from the real world, I've spent the past few weeks building a hospital. I was hoping someone might come by and use it. Now we can finally test it out. That said, human abortions or any sort of abortion isn't something we are too familiar with, but it should be fine. Do you want to come?"

"Well, duh, that's only the most perfect solution ever" Rika grinned "I'm sorry. Thank you doesn't quite do my appreciation justice right now"

"It's good enough for me" Henry laughed.

She grabbed his hand, rather hesitantly, and they began to walk alongside the cliffs. Rika looked down over the edge. There wasn't any sign of D-Reaper residue anywhere; in fact, there wasn't much sign of anything, just a bottomless pit. Had it all died?

"The sky is really beautiful, isn't it?" Rika said, looking up, where the earth could be seen "Reminds me how much I miss the Digital World"

"It _is_ rather magnificent" Henry smiled "but you get used to it after a while"

"Look, Rika" Renamon interrupted, and looking down, Rika spotted a rapidly approaching dot on the horizon.

"Yes, it's over there, Renamon" Henry pointed "So, you and Ryo must be going pretty well, if he's managed to impregnate you. What's that like?"

"Heh. Annoying" Rika nodded "Kind of makes me wish I was Ryo instead. But I guess, I think its time we both grew up a little bit. I can't keep messing things up like this anymore. Speaking of which…"

Rika looked Henry up and down "Is this what you get up to outside of school? All those times Takato called your house, and he didn't receive any sign of you. He just guessed you were sleeping"

"Oh. Yeah. I was here. At night only though" Henry explained, "I've been trying to help harmonize the Digital and the Real World, so one day all humans will be able to access it, and the Digimon will be able to visit our world. I figured we might as well make use of this portal, because I can think of heaps of people who would be interesting in coming here"

"Wow, that sounds amazing" Rika said, awed "I didn't know you had a medical background, though"

"Oh, I don't" Henry laughed "Just been studying the Digital world, with the help of Terriermon, trying to come up with medicines that could maybe help us in the real world if I find a way to change its form. Still, my Dad and Yamachi will be able to help me with that. Its a work in progress"

"I guess," Rika nodded, taking it all in slowly "But still, this is really weird- I don't get why you haven't told anyone about this. Is it top secret?"

"Nah, nothing like that. I guess I don't want to create false hope" Henry began "Like if I discovered the cure for cancer, I'm hoping it'll be something that actually works. What's the point of telling everyone if it turns out to be a dud?"

"I see" Rika said, as the doors drew closer, she noticed a few familiar patterns on it- could it be the patterns of Takato's Digivice? "How'd you come up with this idea, anyway?"

"Hm, that's a good question" Henry pushed the glasses up his nose "I'm not sure. I guess I thought it was lonely and sad that only a few people can cross into the Digital World, when there's so much to learn from either side. I mean, we could help each other evolve"

"Oh" Rika blushed. She looked to the ground "Are you lonely?"

"Am I lonely? Me? Well, I don't think so. Not really. I'm too busy to get lonely, got too much to do" Henry said calmly "Besides, I've got Terriermon, all the other Digimon, and you're here now, so I think I'm pretty well off"

Rika frowned "You haven't found any new girlfriends, then?"

Henry froze, and he glanced at her suspiciously.

"Not yet. I'm hoping one shows up though" Henry smiled "Well, besides minor crushes here and there that never lead to anything"

"Wow" Rika frowned "That really sucks"

"Oh, it's not too bad once you get used to it. I've just got to keep trying and momentai. Anyway here we are"

A small white building loomed itself in front of them, all polished and clean. It looked very similar to the ones back home, Rika realized.

"Ladies first" Rika grinned. Henry laughed.

"Thanks, Rika"

It was like walking into the future of medicine. Inside was a reception desk, where various Digimon were walking around with clipboards in their hands, sitting at desks, and recording things on paper, transferring tools here and there.

"HI Henry!" a pair of Vegemon, waved. Henry nodded to them.

"Hey guys. This is my friend Rika, we'll be using one of the upstairs rooms"

"No problem" the Vegemon nodded

"It's nice, huh?" Terriermon asked, as they started walking off to their right. Rika nodded.

"Yeah" Rika was careful not to tread on anything "More than nice. Surreal, even"

"It's very nice" Renamon agreed, glancing around

"I don't think that cuts it either, Renamon" Rika gave a nervous smile

Henry held out a hand "I'm glad you think so. Anyway, we want to go this way"

Henry lead Rika to the right again, and up a winding staircase.

"My Dad was the first person I told, then Yamachi. They were both very supportive, surprisingly- I mean, I thought my Dad would want to ground me; but they've agreed to pay me if I manage to create anything concrete. They want to buy my ideas. So basically, I'll be well off, and either keep studying here, or become a Doctor in the real world. That's what I want to study in Uni anyway, but I have books to keep my brain occupied in the meanwhile"

"That sounds like a decent plan" Rika nodded, and she reached a door, labeled 'Operation Room' "I wish had all my ideas sorted out as well as you do"

Rika stepped inside. It was just as clean and well managed as the first floor; only there were a few screens on top of machinery and desks, and many beds. Surprisingly, there were no Digimon around, except one jumping up and down on one of the beds.

"Hi Rika!" Callamon called, waving furiously. Rika grinned.

"Hi Callamon!"

Forgetting all inhibition, Rika ran up to him, and gave him a hug.

"I'd wondered where you'd gone I hadn't seen you in such a long time"

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Terriermon said "Don't you think so, Henry? Henry? Helloooo?"

Henry creased his forehead, and crossed his arms, thinking hard.

"Look Rika, I'm going to perform this abortion myself with the help of Callamon, so don't be scared, he can use his powers to reverse the effects if something goes wrong. Do you give me permission to do this?"

"Um…" Rika blushed, and she sat down on the bed, very impressed by the professionalism of the whole place "I guess, I could, but you don't have any experience, don't you?"

"The first part of the procedure…" Henry ignored her. Rika lay down "I want to see your mutilated alcohol poisoned baby"

"Henry, are you insane?" Rika screamed, she almost jumped off the bed and ran out "That's gross. Why do you want to do that? We're just going to get rid of it anyway! Talk about pointless!"

"She's right, Henry. Your actions are rather curious" Renamon agreed. Terriermon jumped off Henry's shoulder.

"Momentai, Henry isn't that big of an idiot- like maybe he is a little bit, but he knows what he's doing!"

"Thank you, Terriermon" Henry said sternly, and he stepped back. His smile had disappeared. His eyes looked dead and emotionless. It was almost as though he had turned into a different person.

"I just want to look. It's to test whether the images will come up on this equipment, also, if I successfully abort it" Henry said, and a small glimmer in his eyes returned "Is that okay?"

"Sure, whatever. Just, I don't want to look, so don't make me!" Rika shut her eyes "Just do it"

Younger Rika turned to Gardeniamon, worried.

"Henry's gone crazy" she said, scared "I…I am going to destroy him, aren't I?"

"Hush, Rika, it's not over" Gardeniamon put a hand on Rika's shoulder "Let's just wait and see. It might turn out Henry's right"

Quite concerned, older Rika watched as Henry turned to a desk on his side, where a screen and keyboard lay, and opened a draw. Removing a book and a pen, and placing it on the desk, he kept hold of a plastic bottle, which had some fluro blue paste inside. Rika's eyes widened. Henry put it down and quickly removed his sunglasses, replacing them with the protective head gear, before grabbing hold of the bottle again.

"What is that stuff?" Rika asked "Are you going to poison me?"

"Oh, girls never learn, don't they?" Terriermon muttered. Henry ignored him.

"It's nothing like poison" Henry frowned, and Rika could tell he was a little hurt "How could you possibly think I'd poison you? No. It's ultrasound gel. It's part of the procedure of performing an ultrasound. Now, I warn you, it's going to be very cold and unpleasant. Is that okay?"  
>"Yeah. I can take it! I can take anything, you dunderhead!" Rika said loudly.<p>

"Alright, if you say so" And placing a hand on Rika's stomach, he squeezed out the gel, and spread it out with a machine, its cord connecting to the screens.

"OH god that's freezing!" Rika exclaimed. Henry laughed.

"Don't worry it'll warm up in a few minutes"

Terriermon jumped over Henry's head and turned on a few pieces of equipment, he held the scanner on Rika's belly and moved it around.

"An image should appear in a moment"

As Henry moved it over Rika's slightly raised belly, Rika felt that Henry was caressing her, ever so slightly. Then his grip loosened.

"My god" Henry gazed, moving the machine here and there. Pixilated images of an alien looking baby had appeared on screen, only there wasn't much to see "Well, Rika, your baby is definitely smaller than usual, I'm pretty sure" he flicked through a book, on the bench "Yes, it says here fetal alcohol syndrome would decrease size, make your baby mentally challenged, that, or you would have a stillbirth"

"I'm here to give it a still death!" Rika yelled, getting increasingly unnerved by Henry's behavior "Stop acting like you're the smart guy and turn off that equipment. I just want this to be over"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry Rika. I just couldn't resist. I've never seen a baby through an ultrasound before, let alone a poisoned one; and yours is quite beautiful" and he turned to Callamon "Callamon, I want you to shine some of your light into Rika, with the intention of making it evolve"

"Evolve? What are you doing? Have you tested this theory at all, Henry?" Rika asked, suddenly frightened. Henry shook his head.

"Nah, but don't worry, it'll be okay, momentai"

Callamon didn't seem to mind or worry. He waddled forwards, a big smile on his face.

"Hold on tight Rika because this might feel a bit tickly!" Callamon laughed, and he shut his eyes. Within a few seconds a familiar white light burst out of his head, right into Rika's belly. Rika gasped, and grabbed Henry's hand out of instinct. It felt warm, like a whirlpool had brewed in her stomach; swelling…

"What's happening?" she asked. Henry caressed her hand.

"It's nearly over"

"Whoooaaa!" Callamon yelled, and he stopped.

"Hurry up, Henry!" Terriermon yelled. With the speed of a lightning bolt, Henry whipped his hand away and put the scanner back on Rika's belly. Henry's eyes widened.

"Oh, no" he murmured. Terriermon bit his lip.

"Looks like momentai's not going to help with this one"

"Callamon, back to Plan B. Absorb that baby's data!" Henry called. Callamon smiled.

"You got it Henry!"

The same procedure occurred, only Rika's belly ceased to swell. Instead, it started shrinking back to normal side. In shock, Rika needed to concentrate hard on breathing. It was very painful, almost as though her stomach was disintegrating. It scared her. Henry was startled; he bent forwards a little bit to hear what she was mumbling.

"Oh god, oh god, please, don't leave me" Rika whispered.

"I won't"

After a few moments, her face softened.

"That feels so warm and good" Rika said, but then she saw familiar red shards absorb into Callamon's body, and knew it was over. Rika sighed.

"Did it work?" Rika demanded "Put that ultrasound thingy back in!"

"I will, don't worry" Henry said, and he placed the machine back on. As expected, there was nothing to be seen. Terriermon jumped back on Henry's shoulder and passed him an old rag, which Henry used to wipe the ultrasound gel off.

"You did it!" Rika yelled, and after Henry put the towel back, she got off the bed and hugged him "I'm sorry I was so mean- thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Henry hugged her back "No worries. Maybe this proves in a bizarre experimental sort of way that Digimon Medicine has some sort of merit after all"

"Yeah" Rika smiled, and her face softened. She let go of him "But what happened before when you freaked out?"

"Well, Rika, I'm sorry I took advantage of your request" Henry looked stressed "I did something I probably shouldn't have. I wanted to see if Callamon's Digivolve Ray would fix up the growth of your baby. Well, it did, but I have yet to control it. It was growing at high speed, if I had left it much more you would have gone into an early labor"

"Oh" Rika blushed. "I guess I understand"

"It was unethical and wrong of me" Henry bowed "I apologize"

"It's okay" Rika calmed down. She grabbed Henry's hand. "Henry, I do have a question"

"What is it, Rika?" Henry asked. Rika shrugged.

"Well, I mean… if you don't want to say, it's fine, but I'm curious… are you jealous of Ryo?"

Henry laughed.

"What? I'm not jealous of getting you pregnant, that's for sure, but to tell the truth, I do miss having you around as a friend. It's not nice to have Takato without you there, it just feels wrong"

"Really? It's that bad?" Rika asked. Henry nodded.

"But you only miss me as a friend, right? Nothing else?"

"Yeah. That's it" Henry started walking towards the door "Now Rika, thanks for letting me help you. I hope Ryo loves you all the more for you sorting this out yourself and being so responsible. I congratulate you, now I need to get back to work. There's some sick Digimon downstairs"

"Henry" Rika got up, caressing her belly, which had now gone back to its normal size "I really, really hope you find someone who will love you too. Like, even if it takes a little while, but you're an amazing person. I'm so impressed. You've grown so much, learnt so much. I wish I was doing something as meaningful with my life as you were doing with yours"

"Thank you, Rika. It's really nice to hear you say that" Henry smiled "Well I guess I'll see you around, eh?"

"Aren't you going to go back?" Rika asked, stepping forward "You can't spend your life in here. It's changed you. You… you're becoming more and more like Ryo"

Henry was challenged by this comment "More like Ryo? What do you mean?"  
>"Your voice, your clothes… something about you has changed, I'm not sure what it is, but it's wrong. It's like you can relate to the Digimon more than actual people, and Henry, you don't belong here. You belong in the real world, with Takato and Jeri, Guilmon, all of those guys"<p>

Henry hesitated "Do you know what its like hanging around Takato and Jeri?"

Rika shook her head "Erm, no"

"It's torture. It's like watching prophecy's come true, and I feel like as long as I stay there, I am drifting further away from a happy ending"

"Henry, that doesn't make any sense"

"Well, yeah. It wouldn't to you" Henry said, and he picked up his sunglasses. Rika didn't move.

"How much sleep have you gotten in the last couple of weeks?"

Henry smiled "I don't need sleep, Rika. I've learned to adjust to my timetable, and now I don't need it. That said; I don't really need anything except myself. I live well adjusted and alone, I do my own thing, I make my own decisions, I have fun doing it, and no one else can get in my way"

"You're insane!" Rika yelled, "You think you can live by yourself, just with Terriermon, but one day it's going to drive you crazy. You think I haven't been there? Just thinking I can get by on my own, and yeah, its possible, but its not worth it. Life is so much more fun with your friends, so please…don't leave… don't leave Takato! If you lose him, you won't have many friends left! What I'm trying to say is please stop isolating yourself and I hope one day you freaking grow up and get a life!"

"Rika, I would like to remind you that I just did you a huge favour"

"Yeah…" Rika glared at Henry "I said thank you, what more do you want? I'm still going to worry about you. I hope you think back over what you're doing. Please consider your friends and don't spend your whole life in here, you'll turn creepy like Yamachi"

"Okay. Well, if it makes you feel any better, one-day this will be part of the real world, Rika, so there won't be any difference. I can be in two places at once if I want to"

"Screw you! God, you're the worst Digimon Tamer ever" Rika screamed, and she dashed out the door, Renamon close behind.

"Good luck, Henry, Terriermon" Renamon said, and she bowed "It was good to see you"

she left with a flash and the door slammed shut. Silence filled the air. Henry forgot about what he was going to go downstairs for. All he could think about was what he had done.

"Well, that went nicely, right Henry?" Terriermon said, jumping on his friends shoulder. Henry looked at the ground.

"I'm a failure" Henry murmured, in a voice so soft and vulnerable it made Terriermon tremble "I'm a weak coward"

"Henry, some people can only speak in English here" Terriermon reminded him "Momentai!"

"That's not it!" Henry called "I hate to admit it Terriermon, but I think she's right" Henry took the protective eye gear from his face, and it was like he could see more than the room clearer. Tears welled up in his eyes "I need to get out of here"

* * *

><p>"And then I came back" Rika explained<p>

"Wow, that's amazing" Henry said, awed, now hugging Rika "I never thought I'd get into Digimon Medicine. That said, studying medicine in school doesn't seem like a bad idea"

"Haha, typical" Rika laughed, letting go of him, "But Henry, it got me thinking. I have a question to ask you"

"Yeah? Go for it" Henry smiled.

"I was wondering, well… the truth is, I really like both you and Ryo, and I don't think its right to date both of you at once… so I thought maybe, if you're okay with it, I wanted you to be the first to know, tonight I'm going to ask Ryo to go out with me, but I thought, since you're a patient guy, if ever it doesn't work out with him you'll be the first one I go to, I promise you that" Rika explained hurriedly "But only on one condition"

"What's that?" Henry asked, moving closer to Rika. Rika smiled.

"I'll go out with you if it doesn't work out with Ryo on the condition that you go out with as many girls as you can, me not included"

"Um, sure, Rika" Henry said, thinking hard "But I have a condition for you too. If it doesn't work, could you let me know using a signal of some sort?"

Rika smiled "Sure… one last thing"

"What is it?"

"On the spin the bottle votes, I voted for both you and Ryo twice"

"Aw, thanks Rika" Henry smiled, then his face fell "I am so blessed to know you, Rika, you really are an amazing woman. I don't care if we're still in Primary school, I know a talented girl when I see one. And if you don't mind, since we're probably not going to see each other as much while you're going out with Ryo, I was wondering If it would be okay if I kissed you"

The last part was rushed. He didn't want to embarrass himself. Rika looked at Henry blankly. Henry thought she was going to do nothing, but then she smiled "Sure"

"Oh" Henry blushed "thank you"

And slowly, he lent forwards to Rika, smelling her hair, her face; placed his hands on her face, her collarbone, to her shoulders; opened his mouth and placed it on hers, as gently as he could. Her lips were so soft, yet capable of so much damage. Henry's heartbeat raced with the thought. Nothing could make this more perfect.

_I want her to know she's beautiful_, Henry thought, as the kiss deepened _I want her to know she's the most wonderful being in the universe. _

His mouth moved in rhythm to his steadying heartbeat, and Rika caught on quickly. She grabbed Henry's face, and slowly ran a hand through his hair. Her soft, cold fingers made Henry shudder. She was so graceful.

_Oh, Rika,_ Henry thought, and he hugged Rika tightly, with his legs as well as his arms, before edging away._ You're going to make Ryo very happy_

"Please don't forget about me. It's the least I can ask for" Henry said, and he pulled the bed covers off him. He wanted to do more but he was too nervous to try, too young to even fathom the idea.

"And I accept your challenge. It's a promise" Henry grinned. Rika opened her eyes, and smiled. It was the most pleasant smile he had seen. It reminded him of Jeri: caring, and kind.

"That's good to know. Well, I'm going to talk to Ryo. Thanks for coming over here to keep me company. I appreciate it... and I promise you too"

"No problem" Henry got up "And Rika?"

"What is it, Henry?"

"I was wondering… if you and Ryo ever do not work out... what is your signal gong to be?"

Rika's expression vanished, as she thought it over and got on her feet.

_What would be a good signal to use?_ she thought

She stepped forwards towards Henry, and was about to walk out the door when she turned back to him. Her smile was fierce and deadly, as though she was going to stab him.

"Oh, I don't know"

That's when Rika Makino at 10, winked and walked away. It was one of those moments that Henry would remember for the rest of his life, he knew it for sure- every detail would be defined to the millimeter square: the light blue patterns on Rika's pajamas, the messy kinks in her hair, the clean smell of this room, the slightly dusty floorboards, more so near her cupboard; It was all perfect.

_Good luck, Ryo,_ Henry thought, directing his gaze to the moonlight outside, where Renamon was keeping watch _Take care of the Digimon Queen_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notes<span>: Thank you so much for reading this far, guys. I know the story is pretty strange but I hope you are satisfied with the ending. There's just a final Epilogue coming up. : - ) hope to see you there!**


	13. Epilogue: Such Sweet Sorrow

That night was one that marked the beginning of an end, the start of a new dawn, quite literally I'll admit. Henry came back into the room with us, and his expression reminded me of someone. As the blooming sunlight highlighted his features, It reminded me of Jeri, as though he knew something no one else did.

We all knew that Jeri had become something much greater over the past few days. After the Gardeniamon experience, we all found a new sort of respect for Jeri. She was turning into a beautiful Tamer, I realized, and as I scanned through the Kareoke machine for another song we could all sing, in my pajamas, I remembered that despite everything, it was going to be okay, because I had Jeri.

"Hey Jeri" I said, pulling her besides me, as I clicked on the next song "I want you to know that I love you, and one day, I'm going to be so good at kissing you, you'll never want to kiss anyone again. I'll win every spin the bottle round!"

I hugged her "It's the least you and your beautiful Digimon deserve"

"Heh. Thank you, Takato" Jeri smiled, and she kissed me on the cheek. I turned red.

I lost my place a few times in the song. All I could look at was Henry. He was watching, thinking pensively. Maybe about what he was going to do tomorrow. I had no clue. Slowly, Rika came into the room, wearing a dressing gown, Renamon behind her.

_What's going on?_ I thought, pausing between my lines

That's when Rika went off with Ryo to the corner of the room, and I watched with dread as both their faces turn slowly from worry into joy.

Handing Jeri the microphone, I reached Henry just as they kissed.

"Hey Henry," I said, looking around "Sooo, umm, is Ryo going out with Rika now?"

Henry nodded "Yep"

"Oh" Disappointment filled me "Are you okay with that?" I asked, "I mean… its Rika"

"Yeah" Henry glanced around at them "All the more reason. I let Rika do it. I know it's going to be tough, but it's also going to be okay. One day I'll find someone else, and then I won't be sad anymore. That's how it goes, right?"

"Yeah" I looked over at them too "That's how it goes, I guess"

I didn't understand the look in his eyes until many years later, when he explained it to me, after he'd been to the train station one evening. He really was brilliant: wise, loyal and patient. I was so lucky to have him as a friend, and even luckier to consider him as a brother in law when the time came.

_Henry,_ I thought triumphantly, looking up to the sky, _you really are the best_

* * *

><p>The next few years passed without too much hassle. We left primary school, went to high school, ya know, the usual stuff. Things didn't change much. We slowly got into our new classes, I aced art. No one dropped out. Digimon appeared occasionally, in which Petalguilmon learned to control her powers a little, and we discovered the rest of her evolutions too! Ryo and Rika went out partying a lot, but otherwise Jeri and I liked going to movies, playing video games, all the normal teenage stuff, at least I think? What's normal, right? I don't know, but something tells me we were setting ourselves up for a beautiful future, an essential part of this beautiful life.<p>

* * *

><p>I gave Henry a hug, tears in my eyes.<p>

"Good luck, Henry" I said, wiping my nose. Why did I have to get so emotional now? I was infamous for it "I hope you aren't joking when you say you're strong- because, I mean, trying to sort out Jeri was pretty traumatizing at first. I remember one time when on the train, with the whole D-Reaper thing, I cried in front of her. I hope she doesn't see you as any worse of a person if you cry"

"Haha, you already told me!" Henry grinned, and it dissolved into a peaceful smile "And, don't worry... I'm pretty sure I can handle it"

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, everybody :) I hope it ended a way you were happy with, because I'm quite happy with this. Momentai! <strong>


End file.
